The Uchiha's Clan
by Hyuuga Rouge
Summary: Sasuke volvió a Konoha y se casó con Hyuuga Hinata.Ahora tienen una hija llamada Akashiro.Todos llevan una vida normal hasta que una misteriosa chica llamada igual que su abuela paterna llega a Konoha.¿Quien es esta chica?¿Que hace alli? Muchos Oc,aviso
1. Chapter 1

**_Aviso  
_**Este fic ira por sagas de un solo capítulo. Es decir, capítulos muy largos que se publican cada bastante tiempo pero que comprenden una saga completa.  
Al final de cada saga colocaré los nombre de los personajes y tecnicas que aparezcan y explicaré el porqué de cada tecnica y/o nombre.

_**--------**_

_**The Uchiha's Clan**_

_**Saga I: Nikuyami**_

-¿Qué quieres que yo la acompañe?-pregunto Akashiro con extrañeza en su voz.

-Por favor, Akashiro-Chan-le rogó Hinata mirándola

Los Uchiha desayunaban tranquilamente en su casa. Bueno, tranquilamente estaban minutos antes de que Hinata le dijera a su hija que debía ir a recoger a la chica que había llegado a Konoha desde el bosque hacia unos días.

Akashiro se aparto un mecho azulado de sus ojos grises sin pupilas y miró refunfuñada a su madre.

-¡Pero, Oka-San, yo quería ir a entrenar con Neji-San!

Dicho esto, Akashiro miró a su padre buscando algo de apoyo en aquella discusión

-Hazle caso a tu madre-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-De acuerdo-se rindió la ojigris-. Pero yo no pienso aguantarla sola, que venga Minato-Dobe conmigo.

Hinata suspiró ya cansada.

-Minato está ocupado trabajando en el puesto de ramen de su tío.

-¡Pues que me acompañe Asuma-Sensei!

-Esta en una misión de rango A. Tardará unos días en volver-esta vez fue Sasuke el que habló.

Akashiro miró a su padre enfadada, pero al momento cambio la expresión de su rostro por una mueca de tristeza y miedo, parecía a la que ponía su madre cuando joven.

-Pe... pe... pero yo no qui... quiero ir soli... lita...

Su padre enseguida ablandó tanto su expresión como su voz. Aquella carita que ponía era su pequeña debilidad.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu prima Tsune?

-¿Esa baka? ¡Ni hablar, O... oto-San!

Hinata gruñó por lo bajo. Sabia perfectamente que la niña tenia completamente dominado a su padre cuando quería.

-Puedes ir con Hatake Ecchiko-San-propuso Hinata, al acordarse de pronto de la hija del sensei del Hokage.

-¿Esa pervertida?

Ni al padre ni a la hija les gustaba la idea.

-Es mejor que nada.

La ojiblanco les lanzó una mirada severa en el momento en el que vio que iba a rechistar. Ella solo usaba esa mirada cuando Sasuke consentía demasiado a la pequeña de la casa.

-Bueno, Oka-San-se rindió al fin Akashiro mientras se levantaba de la mesa-. Iré a buscar a Ecchiko y a... ¿Como se llamaba?

-Taichi Mikoto-la voz de Sasuke sonó con recelo al pronunciar ese nombre. Ninguna de las dos partes le traían buenos recuerdos.

Akashiro, sabiendo bien el motivo de recelo de su padre, calló poniendo su misma expresión y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Me voy ya.

Ecchiko estaba extraña ese día. Normalmente estaba leyendo Icha-Icha-Paradise o gastando bromas y chillando para ser el centro de atención en toda la aldea. Pero ese día estaba callada y pensativa, como si algo oscuro estuviera anidando en su corazón.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ecchiko-San?-preguntó Akashiro después de un rato de silencio.

-No, nada...-respondió la Jounnin saliendo de su ensimismamiento-Solo es que... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ambas kunoichis siguieron andando. A su paso, toda la aldea volteaba unos segundos a verlas.

"La heredera del Clan Uchiha y la hija del Ninja Copia" seguramente pensaban algunos.

Otros, shinobis de otras aldeas y niños pequeños, seguramente solo las mirarían por ser dos chicas lindas que paseaban por la calle. Al menos hasta que reparaban en el chaleco beige de Akashiro, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda y el del clan Hyuuga en ambos hombros. También llevaba debajo la camiseta tradicional del clan Uchiha y unos pantalones azul oscuro, justo con las sandalias ninja.

Quizás también repararían en Ecchiko por la gabardina beige que antes era característica de su madre, la gran Hatake Anko, antes conocida como Mitarashi Anko, y su pelo violeta, largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta alta y con el flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos morado oscuro. También era observada comúnmente por ir bastante ligera de ropa, solo con la gabardina, una "camiseta" azul que justo después de cubrirle el busto era una red, una falda muy corta del mismo color que la "camiseta" y las típicas sandalias ninja.

Pero casi siempre solían reparar mas en Akashiro que en Ecchiko.

Al fin encontraron a la chica que buscaban.

Esta esperaba apoyada en la pared, con ambos brazos cruzados y el pie pegado a la pared. Tenia un pelo corto, poco por encima de los hombros, y con un mechón pasandole por el centro de la cara, de un color castaño muy oscuro, prácticamente negro. Su indumentaria, lejos de ser la de una kunoichi, se componía de una camisa beige con las mangas arrancadas, por las que salían las mangas de la camiseta negra que llevaba y que le cubría hasta poco por encima del ombligo. También llevaba unos pantalones largos y negros, y, en lugar de unas sandalias ninjas, llevaba unas botas de cuero negro.

-¿Tu eres Taichi-San?-preguntó Akashiro.

-Llamame Mikoto-la voz de aquella chica parecía tener un permanente tono socarrón.

-Hola, Mikoto-San-saludó Ecchiko-. Yo soy Hatake Ecchiko y ella, Uchiha Akashiro.

-Encantada.

Mikoto sonrió de forma algo burlona. Esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada a Akashiro, aunque a Ecchiko le parecía divertida. Posiblemente porque tanto ella como su padre tenían una forma parecida de sonreír.

Una chica tropezó desde atrás con Mikoto. Es una chica de pelo negro azabache, que le llegaba por cerca de la cintura y piel completamente blanca. La chica miró rabiosa a Mikoto.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde vas?

-Oh, no, Sayoko-Neesan, no le hables así a la gente.

Un chico de su misma edad y altura salió de su lado. Al igual que la chica, su piel era prácticamente blanca y tanto su pelo como sus ojos negros. También vestían igual, con una camiseta corta negra y pantalones grises y, para recalcar mas todavía el parecido, unos pergaminos de un tamaño considerable adheridos a la espalda.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia, mas dedicada a Ecchiko que a la misma Mikoto.

-Siento las molestias que ha podido causarles mi hermana a las tres, Ecchiko-Sempai, Akashiro-San y...

-Taichi Mikoto.

El chico la miró por un segundo, como si la analizara y la cogió de una mano, apoyándose en una rodilla en el suelo.

-Yo soy Seiji. Encantado de conocerla, Mikoto-San.

Dicho esto la besó en la mano, tal y como se supone que haría un caballero, recibiendo una buena bofetada en respuesta. En reacción a eso, Sayoko, Akashiro y Ecchiko soltaron varias carcajadas.

-Seiji-San, deja de intentarlo-le aconsejó Ecchiko.

La cena en la casa Uchiha estaba siendo mas o menos tranquila. Mikoto estaba con ellos, puesto que Hinata le había ofrecido su casa mientras la joven encontraba algo. Ademas, había algo en ella que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

Sasuke la miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando. La mirada de esa chica, la forma de hablar, la forma de moverse... Era todo como si se estuviese riendo de todos. Y eso era algo que solo parecía notarlo el.

Ademas, estaba el nombre de la joven. Taichi Mikoto. Si cambiabas el orden de los primeros kanjis de su apellido, el nombre de su hermano salia reflejado. Itachi.

Akashiro estaba mas o menos igual que su padre. Pero ella andaba mas por su nombre que por su apellido. Mikoto... El nombre de su abuela.

-Mikoto-San, perdona que te pregunte pero... Tu nombre... ¿Te lo pusieron por alguien en especial?-preguntó Akashiro después de estar un rato pensativa.

-Mi abuela por parte de padre se llamaba así-respondió cerrando los ojos-. Mi padre la quería mucho y murió cuando el era solo un adolescente y su hermano un niño pequeño. Por eso me puso este nombre, para tenerla siempre presente.

Sasuke la miró fijamente por unos minutos. Acababa de contar de forma muy light y breve lo sucedido a su madre. Morir joven, dejando a un hijo adolescente y otro pequeño en el mundo.

-Su madre también se llamaba así, ¿no, Uchiha-San?-otra vez esa sonrisa socarrona y ese tono burlón.

El Uchiha ni siquiera contesto ni dijo un simple "ya he terminado" . Simplemente se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su despacho. Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar.

-Perdona a mi marido, Mikoto-San-lo disculpó Hinata-. A el no le gusta hablar de su madre con extraños.

-Ya, lo entiendo, Uchiha-San.

-No, puedes llamarme Hinata.

-Esta bien, Hinata-San. ¿Puedo levantarme ya?

Hinata asintió y la chica salió del comedor hacia el dormitorio que había habilitado para ella.

El fin había llegado. No sabia como lo había hecho, pero ahí estaba. Casi le costó la vida llegar a salvo a Kiri para conseguir esos pergaminos, pero lo había conseguido y en menos tiempo que se esperaba.

Asuma entró por la puerta de Konoha, estando ya bien entrada la noche.

Unos ojos morado oscuro se quedaron observándolo incrédulos. Asuma había vuelto, pero... ¿Como?

Ecchiko, apoyada en un poste, con su libro de Icha-Icha-Paradise en una mano y un kunai al que hacia girar en la otra, miró mas detenidamente a Asuma, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era él.

El pelo negro azabache y los ojos rojos de Yuhi Kurenai... Las armas de Sarutobi Asuma... Si, no había duda de que era él. El legado del hijo del Tercer Hokage.

Asuma también la observó a ella, riéndose para sus adentros. Estaba seguro de que ella habría tardado el doble de tiempo en volver, aunque llevara mas años de Jounnin que él.

Ando en linea recta hasta estar en frente de su rival desde niño. Ecchiko cerró el libro al instante y paró en kunai clavándolo en el poste.

Así se quedaron varios minutos, mirándose fijamente y desafiándose mutuamente a decir la primera palabra, hasta que la hija del Ninja Copia decidió romper el silencio.

-Al fin regresaste...-murmuró. Seguidamente le dedico una sonrisa y, para sorpresa del chico, le echó ambos brazos al cuello para abrazarlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?-exclamó Asuma separándola de él.

Ecchiko rió un poco al ver como se habían sonrosado las mejillas del chico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo saludar a un amigo con un abrazo?-dijo la chica con la total naturalidad.

-Si, ya, pero imaginate que tu padre ve que me abrazas-el chico se cruzó de brazos-. Acuérdate que la ultima vez que te vio abrazándome, él...

-¿Yo qué?

Asuma se giró asustado al oír la voz del padre de Ecchiko. Si había algo que no le gustara de Hatake Kakashi era la sobreproteccion que tenia con su hija. No dejaba que un chico se le acercara a mas de dos metros y, con mucho, le dejaba a él estar cerca de "su pequeña, dulce y tierna Ecchiko".

Tsuneino estaba pensativa. Últimamente las cosas no le iban demasiado bien. Se había dado cuenta hacia poco que no tenia amigos y los chicos solo la querían para una sola cosa. Si, ella también los buscaba para lo mismo, pero últimamente estaba necesitando algo mas que eso.

Los chicos siempre la rondaban por tener ese cabello castaño oscuro y esos ojos blancos, con cierto tono celeste, y aquella personalidad tan seca y directa que la hacia tan misteriosa. Sin embargo, ella solo los usaba durante un rato para divertirse una o dos noches, y los chicos lo sabían y se aprovechaban de eso.

Pero durante un tiempo había dejado de buscar a los chicos solo por eso. Buscaba algo mas que un polvo de una o dos noches.

Su madre, en confidencia, le había contado mas de una vez que así fue como ella llegó a ver a su padre con otros ojos. Cuando Hyuuga Ino, en esos momentos conocida como Yamanaka Ino, dejó a un lado el utilizar a los hombres y empezó a sentir un vacío dentro de ella fue cuando se fijó en Hyuuga Neji. Aquello fue cuando su madre tenia su misma edad, pero ella nunca creyó que eso le fuera a pasar algún día.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, pensando en solitario, como siempre, en el campo de entrenamiento en el que entrenaba cuando aun era Gennin con Cho y Shikako. Recordaba perfectamente como todos las recordaba por ser la tercera generación del Ino-Shika-Cho, ademas de ser el primer grupo completamente femenino.

Siempre le había gustado ese sitio para pensar. Era un sitio tranquilo, silencioso y solitario, sobre todo de noche.

Un ruido, justo detrás del tronco en el que ella estaba sentada, la sobresaltó. Ella se giró, buscando desesperadamente de donde procedía aquel ruido. De bruces se encontró con el rostro de Seiji, sonriendo extrañamente.

-¡Hola, tristona!

Maldita manía de Seiji de llamar a la gente por adjetivos que le fueran bien...

-¿Qué quieres, baka?-preguntó la Hyuuga con cierto recelo.

-Oye, no me hables así, que solo he venido a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Dicho esto, el chico se sentó en el tronco de al lado.

De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Según el, esa chica era INCREIBLE. No solo por su buen físico, si no también por su personalidad. Fría, seca, distante... Le encantaba. Era tan misteriosa a sus ojos.

La verdad era que esa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos blanco azulado era su amor platónico desde que tenia uso de razón. Y era raro, si, porque hasta su padre se pensaba que se iría a enamorar de una chica rubia.

Eso era lo que tenia ser idéntico a tu padre en prácticamente todo. Lo único en lo que no se parecían era en eso. La debilidad de su padre siempre habían sido las rubias, mientras que la debilidad de el eran las morenas, por mucho que todos creyeran lo contrario.

En una de esas miradas de reojo furtivas vio como la chica rompía a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Nunca antes había visto llorar a Tsuneino y el hecho de que ahora lo hiciera le preocupaba muchísimo.

-Dejame en paz...

-No.

Tsuneino lo miró extraña, con sus blancos ojos azulados.

Seiji vio ahí su oportunidad. Le puso su blanca mano en su mejilla y acerco su rostro al suyo.

Minutos después, el chico estaba estrellado contra un árbol y la Hyuuga con el Byakugan activado.

-No se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.

Minato llevaba ya un buen rato caminando por la calle, con su hermana, recién salida de la academia, de la mano. La niña, de nueve años, estaba deseando soltarse en el momento que pudiera y salir corriendo por delante de su hermano.

Pero los deseos de la pequeña rubia de correr por delante de su hermano cuando vio a un chico escudriñando en la oscuridad. Los ojos de ese chico se podían ver un con brillo gris en la noche.

Minato pareció notar un halo de peligro alrededor del chico, vestido con una túnica completamente negra. La vista del chico se detuvo en ellos. Acto seguido, la niña apretó mas la mano de su hermano y este la pegó un poco mas a él.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Minato. Sin embargo, pareció que sus palabras solo las escuchó el viento.

-¿Conoces a Nikuyami?

La voz del chico tenia algo que al hijo del Hokage no le gustó nada. El chico parecía peligroso hasta en su voz.

Haciendo gala de toda su valentía, la pequeña niña, Naruko, habló.

-No hay ninguna Nikuyami. Ninguna. Y yo lo se porque mi papá es el Hokage y sabe el nombre de todos los aldeanos de Konoha.

El chico gruñó. Le iba a costar mucho encontrar a su amiga.

"_¿Amiga? Kanashimi, tío, admítelo de una vez. Nikuyami es de todo menos tu amiga_" pensó el chico.

-Siento haberos molestado-se excusó Kanashimi-. Seguiré mi búsqueda en otro lugar.

Y el chico, ante la mirada asustada de Naruko y la desconfiada de Minato, fue engullido por la oscuridad.

La mañana empezaba en Konoha. Apenas había terminado de salir un pálido Sol completamente cuando fue cubierto por una nubes grises que presagiaban un mal día. Al menos eso le parecía a Hyuuga Hanabi, líder del clan Hyuuga. Hacia tres días la había visto. Una joven, de cabellos cortos y castaños, con ojos completamente negros. Idéntica a ella.

Nadie en toda Konoha parecía haberse dado cuenta del parecido, pero ella sí. Y, encima, lo que había visto no le había gustado nada. Una sonrisa burlona y falsa adornaban los labios de esa chica, mientras que aquellos ojos negros como carbones solo mostraban odio. Odio ante cuando la rodeaba. Odio ante toda Konoha.

No, aquello no le había gustado. Para nada.

-Hanabi-Oba-Chan...-la voz de Akashiro sonó a través de la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasa.

A Hanabi le extrañó que su sobrina la visitara. Normalmente solo lo hacia cuando venia con su madre, puesto que Akashiro detestaba a los dos primos que vivían en la mansión Hyuuga con sus tíos. Pero aquel día Akashiro necesitaba respuestas y rápido.

Su tía la recibió en su habitación, vestida con un lindo kimono de un tono blanquecino. Todavía seguía hermosa, aunque ya hubiese tenido dos hijos, un chico de catorce años y un bebé que nació muerto.

-Oba-Chan, quería hablarle de la chica que vino del bosque hace una semana, mas o menos-explicó la Uchiha-. Mikoto.

La líder del clan guardó silencio. Quizás no seria malo contárselo a su sobrina, puesto que ella vivía con la chica, y seguramente era su primer objetivo.

-Dudo que esa chica se llame Mikoto-dijo Hanabi-. Y dudo que simplemente venga del bosque. Es mas, juraría que sé quien es su padre y porque esta aquí.

Akashiro la miró desconcertada. ¿A donde quería ir a parar su tía?

-¿Sabes quien es Uchiha Itachi? ¿El hermano de tu padre?

-Un maldito asesino.

-Entonces sabrás que murió, ¿no?

-Si. Mi propio padre se encargó de eliminarlo.

-Bien.

Hanabi fue hacia la ventana. Volvió a observar el pálido Sol cubierto por la nubes. Si, aquel no seria un mal día. Sin siquiera mirar a su sobrina, la mujer comenzó con su relato:

-Uchiha Itachi no murió. Una joven... Una niña de once años lo encontró antes de que expirara-Akashiro se sobresaltó al oír eso-. Conocí a esa chica. Salvó a Uchiha Itachi de la muerte, dejando un cadáver falso detrás. Apenas tenia veinte años cuando se quedó embarazada... De aquel hombre. El bebé nació y su madre murió en el acto-Hanabi suspiró. Le costaba tanto contar aquello-. Al bebé también se le dio por muerto. Seguramente, Itachi se lo llevó. Y, seguramente, aquel bebé es aquella chica.

Hanabi se giró hacia su sobrina, que miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Donde esta la chica?

-En... En lar ruinas del castillo de Orochimaru... Dijo que... Quería ver el lugar...-la voz de Akashiro sonó temblorosa, por la sorpresa recibida.

-Ve a buscarla. Créeme, ahora mismo... Tú eres su primer objetivo.

El cielo cubierto de nubes grises. Presagia una fuerte lluvia. Una fuerte lluvia que comenzaría pronto. Asuma entró rápido en la librería. No quería que la lluvia le cayese encima y tenia que comprar un par de libros de armas.

Encontró los libros que buscaba y fue a pagarlos. La librera le regaló una sonrisa mientras pagaba y, seguidamente, fue a salir de la tienda. Sin embargo, una mano lo paró por el hombro. Ecchiko.

Ella tenia una edición recopilatoria de Icha-Icha-Paradise en sus manos. Por alguna razón, no le extrañó encontrarla allí, y tampoco le molestó que lo hubiera parado.

-Hola, Ecchiko-Chan.

-Hola, Asuma-Kun.

Era increíble. Ni siquiera los padres de ambos podían llamarlos por "-Chan" o "-Kun" desde que tenían cuatro años, pero entre ellos se dejaban sin poner ni muecas. Era como un apodo que tenían desde pequeños.

Ambos, hablando de cosas banales como misiones que harían en un futuro, salieron de la librería y empezaron a andar por las calles de Konoha. A nadie en toda Konoha le extraño ver al hijo de Asuma con la hija de Kakashi paseando. Incluso había quien hacia sus apuestas sobre cuando pasearían cogidos de las manos o cuando se los podría ver abrazados en alguna esquina de Konoha.

Sin embargo, aquel día no era uno de esos en los que se podía oír la risa de Ecchiko por toda Konoha. Como mucho, la hija del Ninja Copia solo soltaba una risilla medio forzada. Aquel oscuro presentimiento que había en el corazón de la kunoichi mas prestigiosa de toda Konoha le tenia amargada y eso Asuma lo notó al vuelo.

Iba a preguntarle si seguía con ese presentimiento cuando, sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover. Ecchiko miró hacia arriba, sorprendida de que de pronto cayera tal lluvia. Asuma, con rápidos reflejos, cogió a su amiga por la mano y la obligó a correr hasta el techo mas cercano, justo el porche de la casa de Asuma. Quizás seria por instinto o por casualidades de la vida, pero lo ciento es que Asuma acabó pegado a la pared, abrazando a la pobre Ecchiko que temblaba de frío entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

Ecchiko guardo silencio mientras levantaba la vista. Tenia el pelo completamente mojado, pegándose a su cara y haciendo que se vieran tan oscuros como los de Anko. Joder... Era demasiado linda. Lastima que su padre la tuviera tan protegida.

"_¿Pero que estas pensando, Yuhi Asuma? ¡Ella solo es tu amiga! ¡Solo tu amiga!_" pensó el shinobi,sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse todos esas sensaciones.

-A... Asuma-Kun, creo que me he resfriado.

Asuma se sonrojo hasta que sus mejillas tuvieron el mismo tono de que sus ojos. Demasiado guapa, demasiado linda... No, no, ella solo era su amiga.

Le apartó el pelo lentamente de su cara para ponerle la mano en la frente, aquel día sin cinta. Siempre lo llevaba cubriéndose un ojo, como su padre llegaba la bandana. El sabia desde siempre que eso lo hacia para parecerse mas a él, a su héroe.

Con ambos ojos al descubierto era un mas linda. El creía recordar nunca haberla visto con ambos ojos al descubierto.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre.

Ecchiko lo miró un tanto sorprendida. Ella nunca en su vida había tenido fiebre. Nunca. Y esta vez su piel ardía como la lava. Al menos la de su rostro.

Asuma no aguantó mas. Su mente cegada por algo que ni el mismo sabia que era. Sus sentidos completamente agudizados, notando cada respiración de Ecchiko, su olor a aquella colonia que le había regalado hacia años, su hermoso rostro...

Ecchiko tampoco aguantaba mas. Se alzó un poco, cerrando sus ojos morados, y esperó a que al acercara sus labios a los suyos, prácticamente sin pensar.

Sin embargo, una voz rompió aquel momento mágico. Una voz de la que Asuma y Ecchiko se acordaran por el resto de sus días.

-¡Asuma-Sensei!

Ambos Jounnin se separaron de forma brusca. Akashiro llego hasta allí, totalmente agotada y empapada, con un semblante que recordaba mucho a su padre cuando algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Akashiro?-Asuma intento disimular el hecho de que había interrumpido algo.

-Tenemos que... llamar... a mi... padre...-su voz sonaba entrecortada-y al Hokage... y... también... tenemos que... avisar a... Minato-Dobe...

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ecchiko. Se la notaba preocupada.

La heredera de los Uchiha parecía haber corrido a una velocidad increíble para estar en tal estado de nervios.

-Si, lo importante ahora es...-la Uchiha tragó saliva-No perder el tiempo.

Naruto suspiró por décimo quinta vez en el día. Aun no podía creerse que estuvieran en semejante lío.

-¿Me estas diciendo que intentaste hablar con Mikoto-San antes de que se fuera y acabaste en un jutsu ilusorio producido por el Sharingan?-Akashiro asintió-Lo siento, pero es algo que veo poco probable.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi hija, Dobe?

Sasuke, aun sin terminar de creerse la historia, no pensaba dejar que tacharan a su hija de mentirosa.

-Por favor, Naruto-sama-el tono suplicante de la chica pareció convencer al Hokage-Te digo que esa chica tiene que ser la hija del traidor de Itachi, seguro que logro hacer algo para escapar cuando mi padre "le dio muerte" .

-Hombre, si dices que fue con el Sharingan no hay duda de que se trata de una Uchiha-declaro Minato y luego miro a su compañera-¿Pero no seria mas probable que fuera tu hermana y no tu prima?

Todos los presentes miraron fijamente a Minato. Sobre todo Akashiro, que le lanzó una mirada gélida como el hielo.

-¿Acaso dudas de la fidelidad de mi padre, Dobe?

-No, yo solo barajo las posibilidades. No estoy acusando a nadie.

Pero estaba obvio que lo había pensado y, aunque lo disimulasen, lo mismo habían pensado Asuma, Ecchiko y Naruto.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Mikoto-San...

-¡No profane el nombre de mi abuela, Asuma-Sensei!-exclamo la heredera Uchiha-¡A partir de ahora, llamaremos a esa chica La Hija del Traidor!

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el Uchiha poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija-. Itachi no tiene derecho a ponerle a su legado el nombre de nuestros padres que el mismo asesino.

-Y digo yo...

-Tu dices mucho, Dobe.

-¡Dejadme terminar!-exclamo molesto el rubio, y miro a su padre-Oto-San, ¿recuerdas lo que te contamos Naruko y yo ayer?

-El tipo ese que pregunto por una chica-afirmo el Hokage-¿Crees que buscaba a Miko...digo la Hija del Traidor?

-No tengo dudas dattebayo-Minato miro a los demás presentes-Ademas, ahora que lo pienso. La túnica que llevaba se parecía mucho a la de los Akatsuki, pero sin las nubes.

Akashiro trago saliva y Asuma bajo la vista. El Akatsuki.

Los únicos ninjas posteriores al Akatsuki que sabia de su existencia eran ellos. Y tenían entendido que habían desaparecido. Todos sus miembros habían muerto o, al menos, eso parecía.

-Así que su verdadero nombre es Nikuyami...-Naruto murmuró eso pensando bien lo que decía-¿Qué creéis que querrá?

-Vengar a su padre o...

Sasuke miró a su hija fijamente.

-Recuperar su lugar como líder del clan.

Akashiro le devolvió la mirada. No, eso si que no. La hija de ese bastardo no podía reclamar su puesto como líder del clan. Ella era la hija de un traidor, un traidor que asesinó a todo su clan. No tenia derecho. No lo tenia.

Hacia ya un rato que caminaba por ese lugar. Las ruinas del antiguo castillo de Orochimaru...

Una birria.

-Este fue el sitio donde Sasuke-Ojisan estuvo de joven...-Mikoto, o, mejor dicho, Nikuyami, rió para si misma-¿No es verdad, Akashiro-Itokosan?

Akashiro estaba a varios metros de ella, con una katana de gran tamaño en su mano, de pie en una de las rocas que había en las ruinas. La bastarde la miró de reojo, sacando un tanto de mango negro, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

-¡Tú!

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu prima, Akashiro-Itokosan?

Akashiro estaba en tal ataque de nervios que no oyó a la otra Uchiha. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa: "_Ella no tiene derecho_"

-¡Tú, que te crees mi prima y heredera del clan, y no eres mas que la hija de un traidor!-la voz de la, por ahora, heredera Uchiha, detonaba su estado-¡Yo soy la verdadera heredera del clan! ¡Tú no!

Nikuyami se giró, mostrando aquella sonrisa sádica y socarrona.

-Mi padre era heredero antes que el tuyo.

-¡Se le acuso de traidor...!

Aquello pareció tocarle alguna fibra sensible a la otra chica. Cambio su sonrisa socarrona por una mueca de rabia y apretó mas el tanto.

-¡Mi padre no era ningún traidor!-gritó, avanzando un paso hacia Akashiro-¡Fue tu padre el que abandonó Konoha y nunca la protegió! ¡Mi padre siguió protegiendo a Konoha y a tu estúpido padre incluso cuando lo expulsaron!

-¡Mentira!-la peliazul le apuntó con la katana-¡Fue tu padre el que asesinó a todo su clan!-bajó de un salto de la roca, todavía apuntando a su recién descubierta prima con la katana-¡Dejando solo a mi padre! ¡Traumatizándolo! ¡Hasta que mi madre le dio la luz que tu padre le había arrebatado!

Nikuyami apretó tanto la daga que comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Mi padre solo lo hizo porque fueron ordenes de un superior de Konoha!

-¡Mientes! ¡Ningún Hokage mandaría esas ordenes!

-No fue un Hokage...

-¡Hemos mirado en todos los archivos! ¡Incluso lo de los ANBU! ¡Y no encontramos nada! ¡Tu padre mintió!

-No solo me lo contó el. ¡Si no también Uchiha Madara!

-Si, ya...

-¡Él me lo contó todo! ¡Y también me contó como tu padre no paró hasta que lo creyó muerto y decidió destruir Konoha!

-¡Deja ya de decir mentiras!

-¡Tan solo digo la verdad!

Akashiro se tiró hacia ella para intentar cortarla con su katana, pero Nikuyami paró el golpe en con su tanto con la total facilidad y saltó hacia un lado.

-¡Kya!

El tanto de la bastarda, usada como arma arrojadiza, cortó el costado de su chaleco, su camisa y también el de su cuerpo. La sangre que salpicó le hizo reanudar su sonrisa socarrona y sádica.

La Uchiha soltó su arma enfadado e hizo un sello, levantando un solo dedo.

-¡Ahora veras!-cerró los ojos-¡Byakugan!

Intentó golpearla, pero ella desvió el golpe con una gran facilidad. Así lo hizo durante un rato, produciéndole un desequilibrio a la heredera. ¿Como paraba con tanta facilidad los golpes de un Hyuuga sin siquiera tener el Sharingan activado?

En uno de los golpes rió entre dientes, como si supiera lo que la Uchiha pensaba.

-Hay algo que aun no sabes...

-¿El secreto del Manyakuban? ¡Esa técnica solo causa dolor y sufrimiento!

-No...

La bastarda rió aun mas fuerte al tiempo que saltaba para dejar de estar al alcance de su prima e hizo un sello, dejando dos dedos levantados.

-¡Byasegan!

-Tú... ¿Como es que has...?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por mi madre?

Akashiro no pudo hacer mas que retroceder.

-Hyuuga Hanabi.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le dolía la cabeza?

¡Un momento! ¡Akashiro...!

-¡Minato!

Su sensei lo ayudó a incorporarse. El hijo del Hokage tenia una gran brecha en su frente, que incluso mojaba de sangre sus rubios cabellos, tiñéndolos de rojo.

-¡Akashiro!

Minato se levanto de un saltó, pero volvió a caer al suelo en un minuto. Estaba demasiado mareado.

-¡Idiota! ¿Como se te ocurre intentar levantarte de forma tan brusca?-esta vez fue Ecchiko la que habló.

Asuma la miró extrañado. Ella habría hecho lo mismo, y bien lo sabe.

Ambos Jounnin ayudaron al hijo del Hokage a ponerse en pie con cuidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Akashiro...-murmuró el chico como pudo, cerrando los ojos para contener el mareo-Me golpeó cuando la saque de allí. Creo que...

-Fue a buscar a la chica-completaron los dos Jounnin.

Asuma y Ecchiko intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Se imaginaban lo que estaba pasando...

Tenían que acudir rápidos.

-¿Ha... Hanabi-obasan...?

Los tartamudeos de la Uchiha hicieron a Nikuyami soltar una carcajada. Estaba divirtiéndose con aquella confusión.

Los ojos de la bastarda se habían trasformado en dos bolas color rojo sangre, ambos con un iris blanco sin pupilas, resquebrajado, y la pupila giratoria alrededor del iris. Alrededor de sus ojos, como en el Byakugan, se habían marcado sus venas.

Y los ojos le lloraban sangre. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar la técnica y sus ojos siempre lloraban sangre cuando la usaba. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

Se puso en su posición de lucha tan peculiar. Igual a la de los Hyuuga, pero con una gran concentración de un chackra rojo en la palma de las manos... El Chackra de los Uchiha...

Fuego.

-¡Maldita bastarda!

Con ese grito, la heredera hizo un sello, con una sola mano.

-¡Shakugan!

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron rojos, con la pupila giratoria, pero resquebrajados y con aquellas venas en los alrededores de los ojos muy marcadas. Su posición de lucha, era igual a la Hyuuga, pero con ambos puños cerrados.

Y, como si fuera una señal, al caer la primera gota de lluvia, ambas Uchiha comenzaron la pelea.

Akashiro se aventuró a dar el primer golpe, sin siquiera llegar a rozar a su prima, quien esquivó el golpe con una gran facilidad saltando por encima de sus hombros. La Uchiha intentó volver a darle otro golpe por la espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse un codazo en la cara y un gran golpe en el pecho, que quemó un tanto su chaqueta y la tiró a unos metros.

-¡Maldita!

-Tus insultos no me hieren, Itoko-San.

Con una rapidez prodigiosa incluso para el ojos de Nikuyami, su prima corrió hacia ella y la golpeo en pleno estomago. Eso la lanzó varios metros hasta darse en la espalda con una columna medio derruida.

La bastarda se levantó, con un semblante de rabia. Maldita niña mimada. Se creía que podría con ella. ¡Ja! ¡Eso nunca!

¡Nadie podría derrotar nunca a la gran Uchiha Nikuyami!

Hizo varios sellos. La velocidad con las que los hacia era tal que ni siquiera el ojo de Akashiro podía verlos con claridad.

-¡_Raiton, Denki Ito_!

Dos hilos de chackra salieron de las manos de la bastarda. Uno de ellos rozó una piedra, llegando a electrificarla y hacerla explotar.

Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera rozar a su prima con aquellos hilos, un kunai, con una hoja explosiva, llenó de humo la estancia.

Asuma apareció sujetando a su discípula, mientras Ecchiko sujetaba a Nikuyami, de forma que no pudieran seguir peleando.

La bastarda llegó a zafarse, pero, con una gran habilidad, la Jounnin se colocó detrás suya y le golpeó en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

El Hokage volvió a mirar a la niña incrédulo. Se había negado por completo a pronunciar palabra, por muchos castigos con la que la habían amenazado. Incluso se había echo de noche después de la pelea ocurrida en las antiguas ruinas del castillo de Orochimaru.

Nikuyami tan solo giró su cabeza al oír como llamaban a la puerta del despacho de Hokage y por ella entraban dos personas.

-Disculpe, Hokage.

Hyuuga Hanabi y Uchiha Hinata entraron en el despacho. Ambas portaban sus ropas de Jounnin, al igual que sus armas. Hinata siempre había sido buena luchando con el jutte, mientras que Hanabi, al igual que su cuñado, era experta en el manejo de la katana y los tanto.

Hinata, con un gesto serio, seguro y firme, se acercó al respaldo de la silla de Nikuyami y puso sus manos en el respaldo.

-Hokage-Sama, venimos para saber cual es el castigo que le impondrá a Mikoto-San.

El Hokage, ya mas que harto del día que estaba teniendo, se levantó y giró, dándoles la espalda a las tres mujeres.

De pronto, comenzó a reír.

-¿Castigarla? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser hija de un traidor? ¡Ella de seguro que no lo eligió así!

De nuevo, Naruto se giró, sonriéndole a la chica que lo miraba perpleja desde su asiento.

-En todo caso, es Hanabi-San la que debería castigarla, como su madre que es, ¿no?

Hinata miró entre sorprendida y enfadada a su hermana, que parecía mas interesada en sus pies que en la conversación. ¿Qué su hermana era la madre de Mikoto? ¿Como podía ser eso?

-Ah, si, vosotras no sabéis, ¿no?-Naruto volvió a soltar unas carcajadas con bastantes ganas-Mikoto-San no se llama Mikoto. Su verdadero nombre es Nikuyami. Tu deberías saberlo bien, ¿no, Hanabi-San?

La líder del clan Hyuuga asintió.

-Es hija de Uchiha Itachi e Hyuuga Hanabi.

-¿Como es eso posible?-Hinata se adelantó vario pasos... y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

-Yo salvé a Uchiha Itachi antes de que muriera-confesó la Hyuuga- y no se como pasaron las cosas, pero pasaron. Yo creí que la niña había nacido muerta, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

-Mi padre me llevó con él-aquella fue la primera vez que se oía una voz seria y con otro tono que no fuese de burla en publico-. Nací con los ojos negros, ¿sabes? Pero con un Byakugan mucho mas desarrollado que el de el gran ninja Hyuuga Neji.

-Nikuyami...

Hanabi la miró de forma triste.

-¿Sabes que tu abuela materna se llamaba así? Yo no la conocí. Murió a al darme a luz, pero todos dicen que era una gran ninja. Dicen que habría sido la sucesora de Yondaime si no fuese porque se negó. ¿Sabes porque te puse ese nombre? Porque era lo único bueno que podía darte. Creí que ni siquiera podía darte la vida, pero me equivoqué.

Se arrodillo frente a Nikuyami, que la miraba con un profundo odio y desprecio, y la tomó de las manos.

-Nikuyami... Perdoname.

-No...

Al fin había acabado todo. O al menos eso parecía. Había podido darse una ducha tranquilamente, limpiarse la sangre y vendarse el abdomen. Y al fin había podido sentarse en el sofá de su casa tranquila y descansar. Había agotado mucho Chackra.

-¡Akashiro, no te creas que te has librado!

¡Mierda! ¡No había contado con eso!

Uchiha Sasuke entró en el salón de la casa Uchiha, completamente enrabietado. Se colocó delante de su hija, quien lo miró entre cansada y asustada. En ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era una bronca.

-¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos? ¿Lo sabes? ¡No, claro que no! ¡No lo sabes! ¡La señorita Uchiha estaba demasiado preocupada en ir a matar a la hija del hermano de su padre! ¡Como es lo mas normal!

Aquella era la primera vez que su padre le echaba una bronca de semejante calibre. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada se habría asustado, pero así tenia el tiempo de procesar bien lo que decía y ver que tamaña tontería era. El habría hecho lo mismo de saber donde estaba su hermano, y ella eso lo sabia perfectamente.

-¡Estas castigada! ¡Vas a...!-Sasuke se pensó bien el castigo que merecía su hija por darle semejante susto-¡Cuidar de Bara-Chan durante la semana que dure la misión de sus padres!

¡No! ¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos esa! Akashiro no podía ver a la hija de Haruno Sakura y Rock Lee. Era una pesada, de cejas gigantes, pelo rosa y mono verde. Daba miedo y era una plasta.

Aquel era el momento de imitar a su madre. Aquella era la única forma de librarse de un castigo tan duro.

-Pe... pe... pero si yo solo inten... ten... ten... tente que la bastar... tar... tarda hiciera al... algo ma... malo...-tartamudeó la niña jugando con sus dedos y mirando a su padre suplicante.

Quizás no habría sido castigada si no llega a ser por aquella persona que entró en la casa en ese momento.

-¡Uchiha Akashiro!

Uchiha Hinata entró en el salón, enfadada y roja de ira. Menos mal que había dejado su jutte fuera, porque si no si que habría sido peligroso acercársele.

-O... Oka-San...

-¿Que es eso de que robaste la katana de tu padre? ¿Y como que fuiste en busca de pelea tu sola? ¿Como se te ocurrió?

Definitivamente, su madre daba miedo cuando se enfadaba. Y lo peor era que con ella no valía el imitarla.

-¡Encima a tu propia prima! ¡Y sabiendo que es tu prima, que es peor!

-Y Oto-San intentó matar a su hermano...

-¡No me respondas, Uchiha Akashiro!-Hinata se paró unos segundos a tomar aire y prosiguió en un tono mas tranquilo-Bien, mereces un castigo. Desde hoy, compartirás cuarto con Nikuyami-Chan.

-¿Como?-exclamaron padre e hija a la vez.

¿Como tenia que compartir cuarto con Nikuyami? ¿No querría su madre que...?

-Exacto, desde hoy Nikuyami-Chan vivirá aquí, con nosotros-anunció Hinata.

-Pero... ¿Como puede ser eso?-preguntó Sasuke completamente alterado-¡Es la hija de Itachi! ¡Es la hija de un traidor!

-Pero de eso yo no tengo la culpa.

Nikuyami hizo acto de presencia en el salón. Esta vez no tenia una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro ni un tono de burla en su voz.

-Ademas, no solo es tu sobrina, también es la mía. Y es mi deber que si la hija de mi hermana no quiere estar con ella acogerla en mi casa. ¿No creéis?

-Pero...

-Ni peros ni nada-atajó ojiblanco-y ahora acompaña a tu prima a vuestro cuarto.

_**Fin de la primera saga**_

**_Akashiro:_** Contraccion de "Akai" y "Shiroi" , que significa "Rojo" y "Blanco" , obvia referencia a las tecnicas de sus dos clanes.

**_Nikuyami:_** Combinacion de "Nikushimi" (Odio) y "Yami" (Oscuridad) . Referencia a el odio que siente la chica por Konoha y a su aspecto sombrio.

**_Ecchiko:_** Union de "Ecchi" (Genero manga) y "Ko" (Niño) . Referencia al hobbie del personaje por Icha-Icha-Paradise.

**_Naruko:_** Nombre del Sexy No Jutsu de Naruto. La chica es identica al Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto, asi que se entiende el porqué del nombre.

**_Sayoko:_** Es hija de Sai, asi que su nombre ha de empezar por "Sai-" , "Sei-" o "Say-" .

**_Seiji:_** Hijo de Sai, su nombre habria de empezar por "Sai-" , "Say-" o "Sei-" .

**_Tsuneino:_** Este nombre tiene un origen un tanto comico. "-Tsune" viene de "Kitsune" y el "Ino" viene por la madre del personaje. "Kitsune Ino" (Zorra Ino) .

**_Shikako:_** Combinacion de "Shika" (Ciervo) y "Ko" (Niño) . "Niña ciervo".

**_Cho:_** "Cho" , mariposa.

**_Minato:_** Nombre de Yondaime y padre de Naruto.

**_Asuma:_** Nombre de Sarutobi Asuma, padre de Yuhi Asuma.

**_Kanashimi:_** Palabra japonesa que significa "Tristeza" .

**_Shakugan:_** Contraccion de Sharingan y Byakugan. La tecnica de Akashiro, en la que el Sharingan tiene mas potencia. Se usa con una posicion de lucha igual a la Hyuuga pero con los puños cerrados.

**_Byasegan:_** Unico nombre que no me pertenece. Lo vi una vesz en un fic en el que salia una tecnica intermedia entre el Sharigan y el Byakugan. Sin embargo, esta tecnica es muy distinta. Es la tecnica de Nikuyami y el Byakuga tiene mas potencia. Se usa con una posicion de lucha igual a la Hyuuga, pero con un Chackra rojo en las manos.

**_Raiton, Denki Ito:_** Tecnica propia de Nikuyami. Significa algo asi como "Rayo, Hilo Electrico" . Unos hilitos de Chackra salen de ambas manos de Nikuyami con una gran carga electrica, que puede hacer explotar aquello que tenga por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Uchiha's Clan**_

_**Saga II: Examen de Chunnin**_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Konoha. Pero aquel no era un día cualquiera. Aquel día empezaría el examen de Chunnin. Minato miró hacia el cielo. Si, ese día seria un buen día.

Uzumaki Minato. Idéntico a su padre, el Hokage, en todo. Tan solo había una cosa que los diferenciaba: Su padre tenia ambos ojos azules, mientras que el los tenia de un color negro azabache. Pero en el resto de cosas era idéntico.

Caminaba con paso lento hasta la casa de Akashiro. Ese año si podrían presentarse al examen de Chunnin, lo único, que tendrían que estar en el mismo grupo que la bastarda. Después de la pelea en las antiguas ruinas del castillo de Orochimaru, Ecchiko y Asuma le aconsejaron al Hokage que la hiciese ninjas de Konoha, puesto que sus habilidades eran superiores incluso a las de algunos Jounnin. Su padre había aceptado, claro, pero solo a hacerla Gennin. No le parecía justo pasarla tan rápidamente a Jounnin.

La casa de Akashiro estaba en el barrio Uchiha. Ese sitió estuvo varios años abandonado y la mansión se había destrozado. Ahora la estaban restaurando, pero, mientras tanto, vivían en una de las que estaba en mejor estado.

Akashiro y Nikuyami esperaban en la puerta, lanzándose miradas de puro odio. Entre que a Akashiro le había comido el coco a base bien y que a Nikuyami le gustaba odiar y eso se le notaba, ambas se llevaban como el perro y el gato, aunque fuesen primar y llevaran conviviendo mas de un mes.

-Hola, Akashiro-Teme, hola, Nikuyami-San-el chico hizo una inclinación de cabeza a cada una de las dos chicas.

-Hola, Minato-Dobe.

-Hola, Minato-Kun.

Akashiro miró con mas odio aun a su prima. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella a llamar a Minato por el "-Kun"?

Minato simplemente observó a la chica. ¿Desde hace cuanto le había empezado a llamar Minato-Kun? Bueno, daba igual. Lo cierto es que, aunque no lo pareciera, ellos dos se había hecho buenos amigos en poco mas de un mes. Extrañamente, la hija de Itachi era una buena confidente y el le había empezado a contar sus cosas hace poco, puesto que ella siempre era todo oídos y, ademas, siempre estaba allí. Aquel que la conociera poco de seguro ni se lo imaginaba.

-¿Vamos ya al examen de Chunnin?

-¡Hai!

La bastarda lo único que hizo antes de contestar fue ponerse su bandana de Konoha en la frente. Aquel mecho de pelo que siempre cruzaba su cara tapó parte del símbolo y su pelo el resto de la bandana.

-Vamos.

El examen de Chunnin comenzaría en poco. El grupo formado por Akashiro, Minato y Nikuyami observaba al resto de Gennin que también se presentaban. Están la mayoría mucho menores que ellos. Casi todos tenían trece o doce años. Incluso había algunos que tenían diez o nueve años.

Un segundo...

¿Esa no era...?

-¡Naruko!

La niña de las coletas rubias miró a su hermano. Era exactamente igual al Sexy no Jutsu de su padre, con las misma coletas, las mismas lineas en las mejillas a modo de bigotitos, los mismo ojos azules. Lo único que fallaba eran la edad y la ropa. Naruko tenia diez años cumplidos hacia un par de semanas y su ropa se componía de una camiseta de manga corta y ancha naranja, unos pantalones azul oscuro, una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón colgada en la cintura y las típicas sandalias ninja.

Los dos compañeros de Naruko miraron a los tres Gennin.

El primero era Nara Sekai, hijo de Nara Shikamaru y Nara Temari, y hermano de Shikako y Shikataro. El chico, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos mayores, no llevaba coleta, si no el pelo suelto, y tenia los ojos de su madre. Su ropa parecía una mezcla de la de ambos padres, teniendo lo mismo que su padre, pero, sin embargo, lo colores violetas de su madre.

Y el segundo era Inuzuka Kimoru, hijo de Inuzuka Kiba e Inuzuka TenTen. Tenia un pelo castaño, al igual que su madre, y sus ojos eran los de su padre. En las mejillas tenia los típicos triangulitos del clan Inuzuka y su ropa también era la común de ese clan, solo que el nunca llevaba la capucha puesta. Encima de su cabeza o dentro de su chaleco, siempre se podía encontrar a su perrita, Aoi, la cachorrita que había tenido Akamaru hacia un par de meses.

-¿Desde cuando eres Gennin?-preguntó Minato. No recordaba haber visto a su hermana con la bandana ni graduarse.

-Hace tres semanas. Justo una semana después de que Nikuyami-San viniera a Konoha, ¿no te acuerdas, Onii-San?

Minato la miró desconcertado. No, claro que no se acordaba. Si algo tenia Minato era la poca memoria.

-¿Pero como que te has presentado antes que nosotros, Imoto-Chan?-preguntó el rubio de nuevo.

-Konohamaru-Sensei dice que ya estamos preparados.

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Como que ya estaban preparados? ¡Esos tres! ¡Que tenias mas de seis años menos! ¿Como era posible? ¡Asuma-Sensei no los había dejado presentarse hasta que los dos empezaron a entrenar con Nikuyami!

"Un equipo de tres que se haya entrenado junto. Esa es la clave para pasar el examen" les había dicho a los tres cuando les dio la noticia.

-He de suponer que es que los tres somos mejores que vosotros-la Uzumaki recalcó cada una de sus palabras.

-¡Repite eso, enana!

Nikuyami y Minato hablaron al unisono. Acostumbraban a hacer eso cuando se enfadaban.

Akashiro había echo una mueca, no no podía. Ella no podía quedar detrás de Naruko. La hija de Uchiha Sasuke no podía quedar atrás de la hija pequeña del Hokage.

-¡Mira Imoto-chan, Asuma-sensei no nos dejaba presentarnos porque nuestro equipo era de dos!-exclamo el rubio cogiéndole a su hermana las coletas. Siempre le cogía las coletas cuando peleaba con ella-¡Que sepas que Akashiro-Teme y yo éramos de los mejores!

-Claro-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo agarrando la bandana de su hermano. Al igual que su hermano le cogía de las coletas, ella siempre lo agarraba de la bandana-¡Y por eso tuvisteis que esperar a que viniera Nikuyami-san! ¡Pero si os quedasteis solos por que faltaba un graduado cuando os toco formar los equipos!

-En parte esta chica tiene razón-murmuro Nikuyami con su tono habitual socarrón-. Aunque si yo hubiera formado parte de la aldea desde que nací estaríais en las mismas.

Akashiro la miró con odio. Odio puro y duro que se había intensificado notablemente desde que Nikuyami y Minato eran tan buenos amigos.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Pues esta claro. Si yo hubiera seguido los paso de mi padre y cuando os hubierais graduados Minato-kun y tu, yo ya estaría en el ANBU-termino con una sonrisa burlona y triunfal y añadió recalcando mucho sus palabras-. Al fin y al cabo soy la hija del verdadero líder del clan Uchiha.

Genial, el líder del clan y la herencia de este era lo único que podía sacar de sus casillas a Akashiro. Y Nikuyami lo aprovechaba.

Como le gustaba regodearse en la ira de su prima.

-¡Repítelo si te atreves, bastarda!

-Que soy la hija del verdadero líder del clan Uchiha

-¡Te mato!-gritó Akashiro y añadió-¡Y con eso si conseguiré vengar al resto del Clan!

Como se notaba que era hija de Sasuke. Siempre con lo de vengar al clan Uchiha. ¿Pero que importaba ya un atajo de muerto de hacia mas de veinte años asesinados por orden de un superior de Ne? "Siempre se recuerda mas a los muertos de lo que se debería" le decía siempre su padre ". Siempre"

Akashiro y Nikuyami empezaron a pelear. Pero no era una pelea seria. En el fondo sabían perfectamente que no iban a matarse como hacia mas de un mes en las ruinas del castillo de Orochimaru. Es una pelea mucho mas infantil.

Aunque para infantiles...

-¡Te digo que solo as tenido suerte, maldita renacuajo!

Minato tiró aun mas fuerte de las coletas de su hermana.

-¡Si ya claro!-Naruko seguía agarrada a la bandana de su hermano-¡Pero si yo ya casi domino el Rasengan! ¡Te recuerdo que tu no pudiste hasta los seis meses de convertirte en Gennin!

Un coro de curiosos miraba divertidos a los dos hijos del Hokage, mientras que otro formado totalmente por chicos miraban con cara de pervertidos a las primas Uchiha peleándose (o mas bien rodando) . Incluso en los ninjas seguía habiendo hormonas que incitaban a mirar ese tipo de espectáculos.

-¡Vaya, Konohamaru-San!-Asuma se alegró de ver al padrino de Minato y Naruko tanto que le dio un abrazo como si fuera un hermano.

-¡Anda, Asuma-Kun!

Konohamaru correspondió su abrazo. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no hablaba con el y ahora tenia la oportunidad, puesto que sus aprendices estaban los seis en el examen.

-¿Qué tal, Asuma-Kun?-preguntó Konohamaru una vez se hubieron sentado en un banco fuera del aula donde se realizaba el examen.

Asuma puso una mueca al oír el "-Kun" en su nombre, pero no quiso decirle nada. Mejor era dejarlo, para una vez que le veía...

-Pues bien, al fin mis chicos se presentaron al examen.

-¿Y Ecchiko qué? ¿Como te va con ella?

Asuma se sonrojó al instante. ¿Como se le podía ocurrir preguntar por Ecchiko? ¡Como si el no supiera ya la respuesta!

-Pues bien. Es mi amiga, como siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. A pesar de todo lo que dicen por ahí-la ultima frase la dijo con un especial énfasis. ¡Haber si así quedaban ya las cosas claras!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Que el hecho de que algunos nos hagamos los tontos no significa que lo seamos!

-Pues mejor que os lo hagáis.

Konohamaru soltó una gran carcajada. ¡Si era obvio que su primo estaba detrás de la Hatake! ¿Por qué empeñarse en ocultarlo?

"_Cosas de jóvenes, Konohamaru_" se respondió el mismo "_Tu ya estas viejo para recordar como eran las cosas con Moegi cuando tenias esa edad_"

-¿Y que tal el embarazo de Moegi-San?-preguntó Asuma para desviar el tema.

-Pues muy bien, tan solo quedan un par de meses para que nazca. Sera niño, ¿sabes?-a Konohamaru se le caía la baba al hablar del futuro niño que esperaban el y Moegi. Se le notaba que seria un padrazo-Creo que lo llamaremos Naruto, en honor al Hokage.

-Es un buen nombre-dijo el Jounnin-. Aunque dudo que a Ebisu le haga gracia que el hijo de su antiguo alumno se llame así-reprimió una risa.

-Ebisu tendrá que aguantarse.

Sayoko llevaba ya un tiempo caminando. No tenia ganas de estar en su casa. ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer ella en un entorno tan distinto a ella? ¡Incluso su padre era mas liberal y menos serio que ella!

Eso por no hablar del parecido con su hermano. ¡Incluso vestían igual! No, ya no. Estaba harta.

Aquel día se había decidido a salir con una ropa muy distinta a la que llevaba normalmente. Tenia un guante de red en la mano izquierda, justo la que ella solía usaba para escribir, y ambas piernas cubiertas por una cota de malla. Las clásicas sandalias ninja azul oscuro ella las había cambiado por unas rojo sangre, y su clásico pantalón gris lo había cambiado por uno bien corto, que dejaba sus piernas totalmente al aire, de color rojo y con una cola que casi llegaba al suelo de un color rojo transparente. Su camiseta la había cambiado por una que solo cubría el busto y tenia un buen escote, negra de bordes rojos. Lo único que no había cambiado era el rollo que tenia adherido a la espalda.

Lo cierto es que así se sentía mas cómoda y sus movimientos podían ser mucho mas ágiles. Lo único malo era que no podía guardar armas pero... ¿Para que quería armas teniendo pergamino y tinta a mano? Quizás eso era lo único que le debía agradecer a su padre. El haberle trasmitido aquel arte bélico que era para el la pintura.

A lo lejos llegó a ver a dos chicos. Eran mayores incluso que Yuhi Asuma y ambos llevaban una túnica completamente negra. Uno era moreno, con una mascara naranja a un costado de la cabeza y grandes ojos negros, mientras que el otro era rubio, peinado de forma que se le tapaba un ojo y largo.

Se quedó prácticamente petrificada. Ellos... ¡Llevaban la misma indumentaria que se le había dicho a todos los shinobis que llevaba aquel chico que buscaba a Nikuyami!

Sayoko intentó darse la vuelta disimuladamente para ir al despacho del Hokage, pero el chico rubio apareció delante suya, interponiéndose en su camino. Sayoko se maldijo a si misma por no ser tan rápida.

-¿A donde vas, monada?-esa sonrisa, este tono socarrón... ¿A quien le recordaba?

-A ti no te importa-le expecto Sayoko cogiendo su pluma, ya mojada en tinta-. ¡Y ahora será mejor que te quites si no quieres morir!

El rubio rió burlonamente. Aquella chica tenia una expresión realmente graciosa.

-Daichi-San, ¿por qué no la deja pasar?-la voz del otro chico era dulce e inocente. Tan dulce e inocente que parecía de un niño pequeño... o un idiota.

-¿Acaso debería?-Daichi se acercó mas a Sayoko, tanto que casi rozó su nariz con la suya-Parece una chica lista. Seguro que ya sabe quienes somos e irá a avisar al Hokage, ¿no es cierto, monada?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

Con gran habilidad, la chica saltó por encima de Daichi, haciendo un mortal y posándose encima de un muro. Con la pluma en una mano y el pergamino recién desenrollado en la otra, empezó a dibujar algo.

-¡Mira, Momotarô!-lo cierto es que ese nombre le parecía ridículo a Daichi, pero le venia de perlas a la hora de hablar con una forma tan burlona y socarrona-¡La gatita saca las uñas!

-La gatita no se, pero la zorra acaba de sacar un kunai.

A Daichi solo le dio tiempo a girarse antes de que un kunai pasara rozando su oreja. Allí estaba Tsuneino, con otro kunai que estaba dispuesta a lanzar. Cuando Sayoko la vio, solo pudo sentir el alivio de no tener que pelear sola si la cosa se ponía muy cruda.

-Momotarô, vayámonos

Dicho esto, ambos chicos desaparecieron del lugar de forma rápida. Sayoko soltó el pergamino y bajó del muro. Como se aliviaba de no tener que luchar.

-¿Estas bien?-Tsuneino se mostró preocupada.

-Si, tranquila, estoy bien-respondió la pelinegra tocándose el pelo, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa-. Esos eran...

-Deben ser amigos del chico que preguntó por Nikuyami hace mes y pico.

Tsuneino clavó sus ojos blanco azulados en Sayoko. Ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Tenemos que avisar al Hokage-las voces de ambas sonaron al unisono... y ambas salieron corriendo en busca del edificio del Hokage.

La pelea de los hermanos Uzumaki continuaba diez minutos después de que la examinadora entrara. Las primas Uchiha pararon de pelear en el momento en el que entró la examinadora, sentándose en el pupitre mas cercano.

La examinadora se aclaró la garganta tres o cuatro veces antes de que Minato y Naruko dejaran de pelear. Las peleas de ambos hermanos podían llegar a ser eternas.

Pero al fin había conseguido imponer orden y colocar a los Gennin. Solo conocía a algunos de los futuros Chunnin, casi todos los de Konoha y alguno de Suna.

Hyuuga Kenjiro, hijo de Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Minato y Naruko, hijos de Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Akashiro y Nikuyami, hijas de Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi, Inuzuka Kimoru y Kitsume, hijos de Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Sekai y Shikatarô, hijos de Nara Shikamaru, y Sabaku no Hiraku, hijo de Subaku no Gaara. Esos eran los únicos que conocía. El resto de rostros le resultaban desconocidos.

después de unos minutos, en los que la Jounnin explicó las normas del examen escrito (No copiar, si un solo miembro del equipo saca cero todo el grupo suspende...) se presentó:

-Y yo soy Hyuuga Ino. Que comience el examen.

Hyuuga Ino...

Ecchiko acababa de llegar hacia poco. Después de un rato hablando y comentando sobre los Gennin, sacaron el tema de la examinadora. Hyuuga Ino...

-Sucesora de Morino Ibiki en La División de Tortura e interrogación del ANBU-Ecchiko jugueteaba con un kunai con aire pensativo-. Ino-Sempai es el doble de mortífera que Ibiki-Sempai.

-Habrían tenido mas suerte con Orochimaru como examinador-murmuró Konohamaru por lo bajo-. ¿Y tu por qué estas tan pensativa, Ecchiko-Chan?

La Hatake lo miró enfadada.

-Uno, como me vuelvas a llamar por el "-Chan" te meteré el kunai por donde no hay Chackra-lo apunto con la dicha arma- y dos, estoy así porque tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y pocas energías.

-¿Qué pasa?-Konohamaru le dio un leve codazo-¿Acaso te has echado novio?

Ecchiko enrojeció de pronto... y Asuma también.

-No...-respondió Ecchiko.

"_Pero puede que en poco si..._" completó una voz interior en la Jounnin.

El examen comenzó. Nikuyami leyó las preguntas despacio, pensando bien lo que tendría que responder. Pero al cabo de rato, levanto la mirada, riéndose de si misma. ¡No tenia ni idea! Y, por lo que veía, no había nadie que la tuviese. El chico que tenia al lado, sin ir mas lejos, intentaba hacer trampas desde ya, Minato ya hacia rato que había acabado las nueve primeras preguntas, copiando del chico que tenia al lado, y Akashiro tenia su Sharingan activado y copiaba los movimientos del chico que tenia delante.

Nikuyami decidió que ya era hora de empezar a responder preguntas y...

-Byakugan...

Aquel susurro apenas se oyó, tan solo el chico de al lado la miró por un momento. Era un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, con unos dientes afilados y puntiagudos y protector de Kiri.

Concentrando todo su Chackra en sus ojos, consiguió llegar hasta el lugar al que un Gennin Hyuuga no se le habría ocurrido ni habría conseguido llegar: El cajón del escritorio, donde tenían que guardar las preguntas del examen.

Ya tenia el examen acabado, pero había algo que no encajaba. ¿Donde estaba la décima pregunta?

-Bien, ya solo quedan quince minutos, dejad los bolígrafos-ordenó Ino paseándose enfrente de los Gennin-. Pero antes...

Uno de los Jounnin que vigilaban se levantó.

-Numeró diecisiete, treinta y dos, cuarenta, veintitrés, dieciocho, cincuenta, noventa y dos y veinte, salid de la sala con vuestros respectivos equipos.

Los números, con sus respectivos equipos, salieron de la habitación, maldiciéndose a si mismos. Entre ellos estaba el chico de al lado de Nikuyami, que tan solo la miró otra vez y salió de la estancia junto con su equipo.

Ino miró a los Gennin que todavía estaban allí. Ya apenas quedaban la mitad. Era el momento de empezar la presión psicológica.

-Antes de daros la primera pregunta, os comunicaré algo. Podéis decidir si responder o no la décima pregunta. Quien decida no responderla, será retirado del examen y podrá presentarse al próximo-la voz de Ino intranquilizo a todos los Gennin-. Pero... aquel que decida responder la pregunta y no lo haga bien... ¡Se le será negado el acceso al examen de Chunnin en un futuro!

Todos los Gennin contuvieron el aliento... y Nikuyami rió. Aquellos sucios trucos no iban a ponerla nerviosa a ella. Ella no podía fallar ni fracasar. Nunca.

Era la única parte buena de su Kakorrharfobia.

-¿Alguien desea no presentarse a la décima pregunta?

Uno, dos, tres... hasta doce grupos abandonaron en aquella pregunta. Patéticos. Débiles. Imbéciles.

Se le ocurrían muchas maneras de llamar a esos tipos, pero lo cierto es que ninguna halagadora.

-¿Nadie mas?

Miró a Akashiro y a Minato. Ninguno de los dos se había movido. Era obvio que habían heredado la parte buena de sus padres. Perfecto.

Naruko tampoco pensaba en retirarse y tanto Kimoru como Sekai pensaban quedarse. Todos los Gennin que quedaban estaban seguros de si mismos, aunque eran menos de la mitad de los que empezaron.

-Bien, ahora tengo que comunicaros que... Todos estáis aprobados.

Hacia tiempo que había oscurecido. Ecchiko, Konohamaru, Asuma y los grupos de estos se quedaron en el Ichiraku Ramen para celebrar que habían pasado el examen. Konohamaru se fue pronto, al igual que Nikuyami. Konohamaru no quería dejar sola mucho tiempo a Moegi y Nikuyami quiso irse pronto para poder entrenar un poco antes de la segunda prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Al rato, solo quedaron Asuma, Ecchiko, Minato y Naruko. Sin embargo, Asuma y Ecchiko decidieron irse cada uno a su casa, eso si, juntos. Ecchiko quería aprovechar el camino hasta su casa para intentar aclarar aquello que pasó hacia mas de un mes. No había podido aclararlo antes porque no se había quedado a solas con el, pero ahora si y no pensaba irse sin una respuesta.

-Etto... Asuma-Kun-la voz fuerte y potente de Ecchiko ahora sonaba débil y risueña, por la risa floja que le estaba entrando por los nervios-. ¿Te...? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos pasó el día que Akashiro-San peleó con Nikuyami-San?

-Como para no acordarme...-murmuró Asuma al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Etto... je...

Ecchiko también se había sonrojado a mas no poder. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. No sabia que decir. Y para Asuma eso la ponía demasiado bonita.

No lo evitó y la paró sujetándola por un brazo. Le puso la otra mano en la mejilla y se inclinó un poco, cerrando sus ojos. Ecchiko se alzó un poco y también cerró los ojos. Solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios chocaran. Tan solo unos milímetros...

-¡Asuma-Sensei!

Como ya había pasado hacia un mes y medio, los dos Jounnin se separaron rápidamente. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien los había interrumpido esa vez?

-¡Asuma-Sensei! ¡Ecchiko-San!-Minato estaba eufórico. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Cuando el chico llegó hasta ellos, se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia. Nunca le daba demasiada importancia a interrumpir las cosas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-aunque no quisiera, la voz de Ecchiko sonó amenazante.

-¡Tsuneino-San y Sayoko-San han visto a dos chicos con la misma indumentaria que el chico que preguntó por Nikuyami! ¡Nos ha mandado a llamar a mi, a Naruko, a Nikuyami y a vosotros dos!

Ecchiko y Asuma se miraron. ¿Otros dos tipos con túnicas negras?

-La he visto-el shinobi de Kiri cerró los ojos-. Ojos negros, pero un Byakugan fuerte.

-Nikuyami...-Daichi rió de forma burlona-¿Será tonta? No sabe ni ocultarse.

Aquel chico que hacia mas de un mes preguntó por Nikuyami en Konoha apareció detrás de Daichi.

-¿Y dices que se ha hecho de Konoha, Momochi-San?

El shinobi de Kiri asintió.

-Ja... Menuda traidora...-rió Daichi.

-No me lo creo-Kanashimi miró de forma fija al shinobi-. ¿Estas completamente seguro, Momochi Kumaru?

-Iba con Uchiha Akashiro y Uzumaki Minato.

Daichi rió burlonamente por tercera vez y dijo, con un tono socarrón y una sonrisa burlona:

-Y tu decías que era en la que mas se podía confiar-le puso una mano en el hombro-. El amor nos hace ciegos, ¿eh, Kanashimi?

Nikuyami guardaba silencio. Otros dos tipos. Uno rubio y otro moreno. No... Ellos no podían estar por allí.

-Por favor, Nikuyami-San, si sabes algo...

-No se nada-interrumpió la chica al Hokage, con una voz amenazadora-. Nada de nada.

-¿Ni siquiera que pueden estar haciendo aquí?-preguntó Naruto apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la mesa.

-Puede que mi padre los haya mandado a buscarme o algo así-la chica desvió la mirada-. ¡Yo que se!

El Hokage suspiró cansado. ¡El! ¡Que se quejaba antes de tener una vida de Hokage aburrida y ahora que las cosas empezaban a ser interesantes estaba cansándose!

Minato miró a la bastarda. Estaba claro que mentía. El la conocía bastante bien y sabia cuando mentía como si se lo escribiesen en la cara, pero prefirió callar al ver la mirada suplicante que le lanzó la Uchiha al ver iba a hablar. "No lo digas, por favor, no digas que miento..." decían aquellos ojos negros.

-Supongo que si Nikuyami no lo sabe es porque su llegada no tiene nada que ver con ellos-dijo al fin Minato-. Quizás la andan buscando por lo que ella dice. Su padre a lo mejor la busca y los manda a ellos para que parezca que sigue muerto.

De nuevo suspiró.

-Podéis iros ya. Mañana tenéis la segunda prueba del examen de Chunnin.

Hacia ya rato que Naruko había salido del despacho de su padre y ahora iba a su casa. Kimoru y Sekai ya se habían ido hacia rato y a ella le tocaba irse sola a su casa. A ella le daba igual pero en el fondo no quería irse sola. Se había acostumbrado a ir siempre con su hermano, Akashiro o alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso Nikuyami la había acompañado alguna vez desde que ella y su hermano eran tan buenos amigos.

-¡Naru-Chan!

Aquella voz le resultaba muy conocida. Se giró y vio al hijo menor del Kazekage: Hiraku.

Hiraku y ella siempre habían tenido muy buena relación, aunque el chico fuese cuatro años mayor que ella. Lo cierto es que tenían unos gustos muy similares, casi en todo.

El chico tenia el cabello castaño y corto, revuelto como el de su padre, y unos ojos verde agua lindísimos. Su ropa era roja, compuesta por una camiseta y unos pantalones de un color mas claro mas una especie de bufanda de tela fina, de color escarlata.

-¡Hola, Hira-Kun!

El chico corrió a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba estar en compañía de Naruko.

-¿Sabes? Me voy a quedar en casa de Temari-Oba-Chan-la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó-. Está al lado de la tuya, ¿no?

-¡Si!

Naruko le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que un calor se hacia persistente en sus mejillas. Lo cierto es que le hacia bastante ilusión tener al hijo del Kazekage cerca suya. Y a Hiraku le pasaba lo mismo con la hija de Hokage.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Naruko. Que diferente era la modesta casa del padre Naruko el Hokage comparada con la casa de su padre el Kazekage. Era de suponer que Naruto era un hombre mucho mas sencillo que Gaara.

-Aquí te dejo, ¿no, Naru-Chan?

-Si, aquí me dejas.

La Uzumaki le dio un abrazo echándole los brazos al cuello. Ni ella misma sabia muy bien porque lo hacia, pero lo cierto era que tenia ganas de hacerlo desde hacia mucho.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un color rosado y, después de que Naruko dejara de abrazarlo, le dio un leve beso en la frente y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la casa de su tía.

Naruko, por su parte, entró en su casa tambaleándose. Hiraku le acababa de dar un beso en la frente. Ella no se lo esperaba y necesitaba asimilarlo. Se apoyó contra la puerta una vez hubo entrado en su casa y se tocó la frente. No llevaba bandana, puesto que se la había quitado y guardado en el bolsillo minutos antes de que apareciera Hiraku.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde, Naruko-Chan?

Su madre apareció por el pasillo de la casa, desde la cocina. Tenia el pelo castaño recogido con una coleta y un delantal cubriéndole el resto de la ropa.

-Oto-San me mandó llamar-se apresuró en contestar la niña, sonrojándose un poco mas.

-Ya...

Su madre se giró y rió por lo bajo.

-Es muy majo el hijo del Kazekage, ¿no?

-¡Oka-San!

-¿Pero que esta pasando, Niku-Chan?

-No puedo contarte, de verdad que no.

Aquellas voces despertaron a Akashiro. La chica se levantó de su futon y miró el futon de al lado. Nikuyami no había vuelto.

-Por favor, Niku-Chan, dime que está pasando.

Otra vez. La voz era de Minato, no había duda. Y con quien debía hablar debía ser Nikuyami.

-No puedo... Por favor, Minato-Kun... No me presiones.

Si aquella voz era la de Nikuyami, pero sonaba rara. No había rastro de burla ni de enfado en su voz. Era mas... Arrepentimiento. Ese sentimiento no iba con Nikuyami.

La Uchiha se levantó y miró por su ventana. Allí abajo estaban los dos, hablando. Nikuyami estaba apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Minato tenia una mano puesta a un lado de su cabeza, como si quisiera impedir que saliera huyendo.

En respuesta a eso, la chica bajó de su dormitorio a la primera planta, tomó unas zapatillas y salió a ver que pasaba. Fuera hacia un frío increíble. Minato detuvo su vista en ella, mientras que Nikuyami evitó mirar a algún sitio que no fuese el suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó la heredera.

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a tu prima.

Minato trató de mirar a Nikuyami con reproche, pero esta tan solo evitó la mirada de los ojos negros del rubio mirando al suelo con arrepentimiento.

-Han llegado otros dos tipos, vestidos como el tío que preguntó por ella hace un mes y pico-explicó Minato-. Ella sabe algo, pero no quiere contarme nada.

-No puedo contároslo. De verdad que no-miró a Minato-. Minato-Kun, de verdad que no te lo puedo contar. Si pudiera lo haría, créeme, pero no puedo.

Dicho esto, la bastarda miró a su prima. Aquella mirada impactó mucho a Akashiro. Una mirada que imploraba por Dios perdón y que, por una vez, le estaba demostrando que no la odiaba tanto como parecía.

-Akashiro-Itokosan...-su voz sonó por una vez igual que la de su tía-Por favor... Haz como que no oíste nada de esto. No le digas a tu padre nada... Por favor.

Aunque pareciese increíble, Akashiro no pudo decirle que no. Bueno, era su prima, ¿no? También le tenia algo de cariño, aunque no lo pareciera, y lo cierto es que le impactó y dolió ver a su prima en aquel estado.

-No diré nada-dijo Akashiro mirándola seriamente-. Pero, por favor, entra dentro que vamos a coger frío, y tu, Minato-Dobe, vete a tu casa pronto no vaya a ser que tu padre te castigue y mañana no podamos ir a la segunda prueba.

El chico asintió.

-Mañana nos vemos, Akashiro-Teme, Niku-Chan-y desapareció entre las sombras.

Akashiro hizo una mueca. ¿"Niku-Chan"? ¿Desde cuando llamaba así Minato a Nikuyami? Bueno, daba igual. La cosa era llevar a su prima a su cuarto y ver que era aquello que ocultaba.

"_Hay que ver, Akashiro..._" pensó la Uchiha mientras entraba en la casa junto con su prima "_Tu preocupándote por la bastarda. Que vale que es tu prima, pero también es la hija de Uchiha Itachi, un traidor_"

"_Y la de Hanabi, tu tía favorita, recuérdalo_" contestó una voz interior.

Todos estaban ya esperando a que les dieran sus respectivos royos. El examinador, Nara Shikamaru, ya había explicado la prueba hacia un rato. Rollos de la Tierra. Royos del Cielo...

A ella le tocó un Royo del Cielo.

Naruko suspiró. Había podido ver el royo que asomaba por el bolsillo de Hiraku. Un Royo de la Tierra. ¿Eso significaba que tendrían que enfrentarse?

Hiraku se dio cuenta de la mirada de la Uzumaki. Aun no se le había olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella lo había abrazado y lo cierto es que se lo había puesto a tiro, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido hacerlo? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho?

En el momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de la mirada del otro, se giraron, avergonzados. ¿Por qué estaban así? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruko-Chan?-preguntó Sekai preocupado. Su compañera estaba demasiado extraña.

-¡Se ha echado novio! ¿A que si?

Kimoru apareció detrás suya, con una sonrisa descarada y su perrita encima de la cabeza. ¡Maldito! ¿Como se había enterado?

-Mi hermano la vio anoche con Sabaku no Hiraku-rió Kimoru-. ¡Kitsume me dijo que la besó en la frente!

-¿Pe... pero que dices?-tartamudeó Naruko sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué Hiraku hizo qué?-sonaron dos voces al unísono.

Minato, junto con Akashiro y Nikuyami, apareció delante de su hermana. ¿Qué Hiraku había hecho qué? ¿Con su hermana? ¡Ah, no! ¡El lo mataba! ¡Lo mataba!

-¡No! ¡Minato-Niisan!-el chillido de la Uzumaki se escucho por todos lados-¡El no hizo nada! ¡De verdad!

-Hazle caso a tu hermana, anda-Nikuyami le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo-. Que si ella dice que no pasó nada-le guiñó un ojo a la Uzumaki-, pues será que no pasó nada.

Naruko rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó aun mas. Nikuyami a veces resultaba útil cuando Minato y Akashiro se ponían en modo sobreprotector. Hizo una nota mental prometiéndose presentarle a Tsuneino y Sayoko, ambas con la misma utilidad.

-Escuchadme todos. Ahora tendréis que dirigiros cada grupo a una puerta-anunció Shikamaru-. Cuando habrán la puerta, entrad al bosque.

Asintieron y así cada grupo se dirigió a una de las puertas.

Hacia ya varias horas que caminaban. El Bosque de la Muerte era un lugar sombrío e inhóspito, demasiado sombrío e inhóspito para Minato y Akashiro.

Niños mimados...

Nikuyami hacia ya tiempo que saltaba de árbol en árbol, con su Byakugan activado para observar todo lo que hacia a su alrededor y buscar un royo lo antes posible. Y, si podía ser, que fuese el royo de Kenjiro.

Ya lo había visto. A su "hermanito" Kenjiro le había tocado un Royo del Cielo, y el era el único con el que quizás pelear seria divertido. Pero ahora no estaba por ningún lado. Ni Kenjiro, ni Mushiko, ni Kitsume. Ninguno de los tres miembros de ese grupo estaban por ahí. Así que, a falta de pan, buena son tortas.

Un equipo de Kumo estaba a pocos metros de ellos y tenían un Royo del Cielo. Tres shinobis, ninguna kunoichi. Armas, kyus y tonfas.

Un grupo completamente débil.

No seria divertido, pero, en fin...

-Niku-Chan, ¿has visto algo?

Otra vez el "Niku-Chan" . Joder, Minato, ¿acaso no podrías llamarla de otra forma?

-¡Si! ¡Ya tenemos royo! ¡Seguidme!

Nikuyami desapareció entre las ramas con una velocidad increíble. Estaba deseando pelear y eso se le notaba. Parecía estar hecha para guerrear.

Akashiro, a regañadientes, y Minato, bastante serio, siguieron a la bastarda entre los arboles. Que bien, ahora le hacían caso la la estúpida bastarda Uchiha.

"_Bien que ahora la llamas estúpida, pero anoche estaba mas preocupada que si fueras su madre_" otra vez aquella voz interior "_Ademas, si a ti lo que te da coraje es que llame a Minato por el "-Kun" y que el la llame "Niku-Chan" , no mientas_"

"_Callate y no digas mas estupideces_"

Cuando ambos alcanzaron a Nikuyami, esta ya estaba peleando, dos tantos, cada uno en una mano. Realmente, parecía estar hecha por y para la lucha.

Ambos ojos de la chica eran en ese momento blanco, resquebrajados y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban. Estaba usando el Byakugan, como llevaba haciendo desde que entraron al bosque.

¡Estúpida! ¡Acaso no veía que la acabarían pillando!

Uno de los ninjas intentó atacar a Akashiro por la espalda. La chica logró esquivar el golpe y activo su Sharingan. Menudo Taijutsu mas pobre que tenían. Los ninjas de Kumo no parecían ser demasiado fuertes.

Ambos grupos se enzarzaron en una batalla. Solo sonaba el ruido de sus armas chocando en ese instante.

-¡Kya!

Con un ultimo golpe, Minato dejó inconsciente al ultimo miembro de aquel grupo. Nikuyami, aun con el Byakugan activado, sacó entonces el Royo del Cielo que había guardado hasta ese momento.

-Pasamos la prueba en un tiempo récord-sonrió la bastarda.

Naruko tenia miedo. Por mucho que Kimoru y Kitsume intentaran tranquilizarla, ella seguía teniendo miedo. Estaban solos, eran unos niños y los mas jóvenes de todo el examen. Y, para colmo de males, el primo de Akashiro estaba por allí. ¡Dios! ¡Como odiaba a ese tipo! ¡No había otro chico mas arrogante que el en toda Konoha!

Quizás por el era el porque admiraba en cierta forma a Nikuyami, a Tsuneino y a Sayoko. Ellas eran las únicas que lo podían dejar sin palabras.

-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!

¡Mierda! ¡Los había encontrado!

Kenjiro los miró con suficiencia. Maldito arrogante. Solo por ser del Soke y futuro heredero del clan Hyuuga pensaba que podía tratar mal a todos. ¡Pero si tan solo seria líder de un estúpido clan! ¡Ella era la hija del Hokage y no se creía superior a nadie!

-¡La estúpida mimada del Hokage!-como odiaba esa forma de hablar de el-¡Creo que deberíamos quitarla de en medio! ¿No?

Kitsume estaba a un lado, jugueteando con su perro. No tenia ganas de verlo meterse con el equipo de su hermano, pero sabia que enfrentarse a Kenjiro solo podía poner peor las cosas.

Mushiko, al contrario, estaba poniendo en guardia a sus bichitos. Por supuesto que ella pensaba apoyar a su amigo, mas que nada porque le convenía estar de su lado. Ella siempre estaba del lado del mas fuerte.

Naruko se puso en guardia, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros. Sabia que no podría con el Byakugan del Soke, pero al menos lo intentaría

-¡Byakugan!

-¡Sabaku Kyu!

El Hyuuga quedó, para el asombro de todos, encerrado en un montón de arena. Tan solo tenia la cara al aire, pero pronto la arena comenzó a moverse en aquella dirección, buscando asfixiarlo.

-Tú-Hiraku salió de entre los arboles, seguido de dos ninjas de Suna mas, y con una mano estriada hacia el bulto de arena que era ahora Kenjiro-. Dame el royo que tienes en la gabardina o lo asfixio.

Mushiko miró a ambos compañeros, y sacó el Royo del Cielo de la gabardina. Se lo lanzó al shinobi de Suna y este atrapó el royo, a la vez que soltó al Hyuuga. Este cayó al suelo de culo y se dio con una rama al intentar levantarse.

-¡Y ahora salid corriendo antes de que me arrepienta de dejaros vivos!

Dicho y hecho. El Hyuuga junto con su equipo se escabulleron entre los arboles. Menudos cobardes.

-¿Estas bien, Naru-Chan?-Hiraku se acercó a ella preocupado-¿No te han hecho daño? ¿Verdad?

Naruko miró al chico, sin poder evitar un sonrojo ni llevarse la mano a la frente. Aun seguían frescos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

El chico también se sonrojo levemente. La daba corte hablar con ella después de aquello, pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa y le tiró un Royo de la Tierra que guardaba en el cinto.

-¡Atacamos a un equipo que tenia un Royo igual que el nuestro!-el hijo del Kazekage rió con ganas-Podéis quedároslo si queréis.

-¡Vale!-respondieron los otros dos shinobis antes de que Naruko pudiera decir nada.

Ecchiko miraba fijamente el monitor que mostraba las imágenes de lo que sucedía en el interior de la torre. Shikamaru, apoyado en una pared, se reía entre dientes. Dignos hijos de quienes eran.

-Tres grupos han pasado ya la prueba-murmuró Ecchiko- y ni siquiera han pasado veinticuatro horas.

-Son los grupos de los hijos de Kazekage y el Hokage-Shikamaru volvió a reír entre dientes-. ¿Cómo quieres que tarden mas?

Temari apareció detrás de Ecchiko, riendo entre dientes también. Era obvio que tanto sus hijos como el hijo de su hermano habían seguido sus pasos y habían querido llegar los primeros.

Esto era el colmo. Akashiro y Nikuyami se iba a llevar una buena en el momento en el llegaran del examen. ¡Mira que dejar la habitación hecha unos zorros! Todavía Akashiro tenia un pase, porque se había quedado dormida, pero Nikuyami... ¡Si ella siempre estaba despierta desde las cinco de la mañana!

Hinata retiró el futon de Nikuyami. Sonó como si un pequeño trozo de metal hubiese caído al suelo. La peliazul dejó el futon de su sobrina a un lado y se agachó para ver que era aquello. Un anillo de plata, con una piedra roja y un símbolo en negro.

Suzaku...

-Hina-Chan-Sasuke entró por la puerta de la habitación-. El Hokage nos ha mandado llam...

Sasuke se quedó cortado al ver el anillo que estaba en manos de su mujer.

El anillo de Uchiha Itachi, su hermano.

El anillo que supuéstamente estaba en manos del Akatsuki.

Tres días. Tres días enteros que los tres equipos habían pasado encerrados en esa torre. Ni siquiera podían entrenar a gusto. Tan solo podían aburrirse como ostras.

Tanto Naruko como sus dos compañeros de equipo se habían pasado los tres días durmiendo. Y Hiraku se había pasado el tiempo observándola furtivamente. Estaba de los mas linda. Dulce, tierna y linda...

"_¡Deja de mirarla así, Hiraku!_" se decía a si mismo desviando la mirada rápidamente "_¡Tiene cuatro años menos que tú! ¡Es solo una criá! ¡Solo una criá!_"

Al tercer día fue cuando llegó el equipo de Kenjiro. Habían conseguido los dos royos, y seguramente les debió costar mucho, puesto que venían agotados. Aunque ni siquiera el cansancio llegaba a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Anda, al final pasaste...-Nikuyami soltó una pequeña risa burlona-Mira que llegar antes que tú unos críos de diez años... ¿Y tu vas a ser el heredero del clan Hyuuga?

La bastarda era un genio a la hora de sacar de sus casillas a la gente. Le encantaba regodearse en la ira de la gente.

-¡Ya han pasado los tres días!-todos buscaron al foco de esa voz. El Hokage estaba en una de las plataformas de esa habitación-¡Y aquí estáis! ¡Los doce mejores Gennin!

Los maestros también estaban a los lados, al igual que los tres examinadores. Hyuuga Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Nara Temari.

El Hokage empezó a dar un discurso. El discurso de todos los años, como siempre había dicho Asuma, que se tuvo que presentar varias veces antes de pasar a Chunnin. A veces Ecchiko lo molestaba porque ella lo pasó a la primera, a diferencia de el.

Pero ninguno de los doce shinobis escuchaba. Habían logrado pasar, y para todos era el primer año. Estaban tan orgullosos de si mismos...

-¡Bien, empecemos las preliminares!

Los doce subieron a la plataforma, cada uno con su maestro. Konohamaru le revolvió el pelo a Naruko cuando estuvo a su lado. Su ahijada lo había conseguido. Se sentía superorgulloso de ella.

Asuma por su parte, les sonrió a sus chicos, pero miró atentamente a Nikuyami. ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿De forma tan atenta y analizadora?

-Enhorabuena, chicos-dijo al fin el Yuhi.

El panel que había colgado en la pared empezó a soltar nombre, a una velocidad rápida, a la que no se leía nada. Hasta que al fin paró en dos nombres.

Uzumaki Naruko

VS

Inuzuka Kitsume

Naruko miró al hermano de su compañero de equipo. Hacia tiempo que le tenia ganas a ese cobarde que no se atrevía a sacar la cara ni por su propio hermano.

Ambos bajaron. Se miraron fijamente, desafiantes, y Temari, entre ellos, dio la orden de que comenzaran.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-gritó Naruko haciendo un sello.

Cinco copias de Naruko aparecieron a los lados de la chica. Naruto lo miró atentamente, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con sus pies. Su hija había aprendido a hacer el Kage Bunshin con diez años, mientras que el a su edad no sabia hacer una maldita copia.

Su hija lo superaba con creces. Menuda humillación.

Kitsume, por su parte, sacó cuatro kunais. Al igual que su madre, era experto en armas. De su padre tan solo había sacado un par de técnicas que no tenia pensado usar, puesto que no le salia bien.

Una de las copias saltó hacia el Inuzuka, quien esquivó el ataque y le dio con un kunai, haciendo desaparecer la copia en humo.

Otra copia mas le intentó golpear. Esta vez lo consiguió, pero eso apenas afectó al Inuzuka. Muchos golpes se había llevado ya de Kenjiro como para ahora inmutarse por un puñetazo de nada.

Ya la Uzumaki se hartó y, mientras sus tres copias entretenían a Kitsume, ella colocó una mano en el aire y una cuarta copia empezó a hacer giros con el Chackra que la chiquilla concentraba en la palma de la mano.

-¡Rasengan!

La chica salió corriendo hacia Kitsume, al cual estrello en la pared con su Rasengan.

Y así acabó el primer combate.

Por su parte, Akashiro junto al equipo de Naruko canturreaban una canción de animo. "Naru Naru Naru K. O. ..." , mientras que Asuma intentaba explicar el porque de esa canción, inventada por unas chicas que estuvieron en Konoha incluso antes de que el naciera y cuyos nombre tenían tres silabas las tres y terminaban en "-ko" , aunque nadie le hacia mucho caso.

Nikuyami, por su parte, observaba a la Uzumaki, pensando en que la chica peleaba bastante bien, y tanto Minato como Naruto se encontraban humillados a mas no poder. ¿Cómo demonios podía dominar una criá el Rasengan tan bien como ellos mismo y antes de que ninguno de los dos lo supieran manejar?

Con el combate finalizado, dos ninjas médicos que llevaron al pobre Kitsume mientras Naruko subía a la plataforma de nuevo, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

Otra vez la pantalla empezó a mostrar nombres, hasta detenerse de nuevo en dos:

Uchiha Akashiro

VS

Aburame Mushiko

Ahora, las dos kunoichis, herederas de sus respectivos clanes, bajaron y se miraron fijamente. La Aburame se abrió la gabardina gris clásica de los de su clan, mostrando todos aquellos bichos que iban siempre con ella, provocando una mueca de asco por parte de Akashiro.

La Uchiha saltó cuando vio que la iba a atacar con los bichos e hizo unos sellos. Ahora era el momento de mostrar la utilidad de su técnica propia.

-¡Rasen-Yu!

Una bola de agua caliente salió en la mano de Akashiro. Agua caliente, hirviendo, que soltaba vapor... Y bien era sabido que el vapor adormecía a los insectos.

Los bichos de Mushiko cayeron uno por uno, sin que la Uchiha tuviera que hacer mucho. Al fin, después de un tiempo, la chica activó su Sharingan e hizo aun mas sellos. Era hora de rematar la faena.

-¡Chidori!

La Aburame, al igual que su compañero, quedó estrellada contra la pared. Los ninjas médicos también se la llevaron y Akashiro volvió arriba con su sonrisa habitual, la típica de su padre. Le había resultado muy fácil vencer a la Aburame.

La pantalla, por tercera vez, fue mostrando nombres de forma aleatoria, hasta detenerse en dos:

Hyuuga Kenjiro

VS

Jimen Riku

El Hyuuga, con su ya habitual sonrisa de suficiencia, bajo de un salto de la plataforma, cosa que también intentó Riku, el compañero de Hiraku. Lo que pasa es que, para este ultimo, el resultado fue que tropezó y cayo al suelo.

Como pudo, el pobre gritó que se había roto una pierna y que se retiraba. Un combate menos para todos los que aun no había peleado, un combate ganado para Kenjiro y la cosa mas patética que había visto nunca para Nikuyami.

Nada mas el chico subió de nuevo a la plataforma, otros dos nombre se reflejaron escritos en la pantalla:

Uchiha Nikuyami

VS

Chinkyô Tsuchi

El otro compañero de Hiraku bajó de la plataforma, esta vez usando las escaleras para no sufrir la caída del primero. Nikuyami, por su parte, también bajó de la plataforma de un salto, como su hermano.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. La bastarda Uchiha con su típica sonrisa burlona, mientras que el otro chico la miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Aquel combate seria bien complicado de ganar.

El primero en adelantarse fue Tsuchi, quien intentó propinarle una patada que la chica paró con una sola mano y lo mandó al otro lado del campo de batalla. El chico, con grandes reflejos, consiguió evadir el impacto contra la pared y usarla de impulso para volver a atacar a Nikuyami, pero esta saltó en el ultimo segundo y, haciendo varios sellos, grito:

-¡Kanton, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Una bocanada de fuego se dirigió hacia el shinobi, que no pudo esquivarla, pero el sensei del chico paró el ataque justo antes de que Nikuyami terminara el combate causando un muerto.

-Nikuyami, puedes volver a la plataforma.

La chica, sonriendo para si misma, volvió a subir a la plataforma. No se podía negar que la chica era lista. Lista y fuerte.

"_Una perfecta copia de su padre_" pensó Asuma mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Otra vez la pantalla mostró dos nombres.

Sabaku no Hiraku

VS

Nara Sekai

El Nara y el hijo del Kazekage bajaron de la plataforma al mismo tiempo. Bien era sabido que desde que Temari se casó con Shikamaru y el hijo de este, Shikatarô, empezó una relación con Kazeko, la hija de Gaara, los Nara no eran muy amigos de los Sabaku no.

La pelea no llegó a ser demasiado larga. Antes de que Sekai pensara en utilizar cualquier técnica, ya hacia sido aprisionado en un cúmulo de arena que tan solo dejaba libre su cara. Como había hecho días antes con Kenjiro, empezó a mover la arena en dirección al rostro del Nara.

-¡No!

-Retirate y pararé.

-¡No puedo retirarme! ¡Oto-San me está viendo!

-Entonces tu Oto-San te verá morir.

-¡No! ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Me retiro!

El shinobi desaprisionó al Nara, dejándolo caer al suelo, y volvió a la plataforma. ¡Que fácil resultaba jugar con la mente de los críos!

Ya solo quedaban dos shinobis.

Minato y Kimoru bajaron de la plataforma, esperando el momento del combate. Sin embargo, Kimoru ya sabia que contra el hijo del Hokage no tendría la mas mínima oportunidad. Levantando la mano tranquilamente, el chico dijo:

-Me retiro.

Ya no quedaban shinobis. Minato, Akashiro, Nikuyami, Naruko, Hiraku y Kenjiro pasaban a la siguiente fase.

La tercera prueba para el examen de Chunnin que tendría lugar al siguiente mes.

Otra vez allí. Parecía que el despacho de Hokage era ya le segunda casa de Nikuyami. A esta ya se la podía ver casi tan a menudo como al propio Naruto. Pero esta vez el tema ya era muchísimo mas serio.

-¿De donde sacaste el anillo?

Sasuke la miraba rabioso desde el otro lado del escritorio. ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Todo ese tiempo era una Akatsuki! ¡Estaba seguro!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Nikuyami mirando fijamente a sus pies-¿Acaso no puedo tener un recuerdo de mi padre?

-¡Este anillo se supone que lo recogió el Akatsuki una vez creyeron a tu padre muerto!-Sasuke le pego un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Pero el no estaba muerto-fue la única respuesta de Nikuyami.

Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha se miraron. O la chica sabia mentir muy bien, o decía la verdad y el anillo tan solo era un recuerdo de su padre.

El Hokage se desplomó y apoyó su frente en su mano.

-Bien, puedes irte. Sasuke, devuélvele el anillo.

Sasuke miró incrédulo a Naruto. ¿Qué le devolviese el anillo?

-Tiene todo el derecho a tener un recuerdo de su padre, así que devuélvele el anillo.

Nikuyami esbozó una sonrisa socarrona cuando Sasuke dejé el anillo en su mano. Había vuelto a conseguirlo. Había vuelto a vencer.

Volvía a pasar de nuevo. Idiotas del consejo del clan Hyuuga no querían que entrenase con Neji. ¡Malditos! ¿Por qué? ¡Ella tan solo quería dejar de ver borroso con su Byakugan!

Entre eso, la bronca que le había echado su madre y lo extraño que estaba su padre cuando el y Nikuyami llegaron a casa después de hablar con el Hokage, la tenían por los suelos.

Akashiro llamó al despacho de su padre y, nada mas entrar, se sentó en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke abrazó a su hija con protección.

-Esos vejestorios del consejo...-se limitó a decir apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su padre

-¿Contra que estaban ahora?-frunció el ceño también, siempre que su hija mejoraba como Hyuuga esos malditos del consejo se oponían.

-Con que Neji-san me ayudara a mejorar el Byakugan.  
Akashiro cerro los ojos y escucho atentamente los latidos de su padre un sonido que siempre la relajaba desde pequeña.

Sasuke gruño malhumorado, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo a su niña del alma.

-Estate tranquila mi niña-suspiro-. Además, solo quieres dejar de ver borroso, esos tipos no quieren que un perfecto Byakugan este en manos de los Uchiha

-Eso ya lo se-dijo la peliazul abriendo los ojos-. Pero me gustaría que dejaran de inventarse escusas tontas para evitar que domine las técnicas Hyuuga.

Akashiro levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a su padre.

-Oto-San. ¿Cómo reaccionaron los del consejo cuando me esperabais?

-Se pusieron hechos unos basiliscos-se limito a decir-. Pero no podían hacer ni decir nada al respecto. Hiashi, tu abuelo, dejo claro que le alegraba mucho la noticia de que íbamos a tenerte.

-¿Qué hubiera dicho el abuelo Fugaku de estar vivo?

Akashiro se estaba hiendo por las ramas, pero ahora que lo pensaba ese tema para ella no le dejaba de inquietar.

-Supongo que también se hubiera alegrado-Sasuke rió-Pero seguro que no lo demostraría.

-Si tu lo dices Oto-San-Akashiro volvió apoyar su cabeza-. Me hubiera gustado conocer al abuelo Fugaku y la abuela Mikoto.

Sasuke entristeció al oír a su niña del alma. La abuela Mikoto y el abuelo Fugaku... No le gustaba demasiado tocar esos temas.

Akashiro se levantó. Sabia muy bien cuando su padre se ponía melancólico y que siempre era mejor dejarlo solo. Así que salió del despacho.

Pero fuera había alguien, que apoyada en la pared de al lado lo había oído todo.

-Nikuyami, ¿Qué ha...?

La chica, con una sonrisa socarrona, se puso un dedo en los labios y, cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó al dormitorio. Tenia una idea. Una muy buena idea.

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Nikuyami?

-¡Tengo una idea!

Esa fue la primera vez en la que se vio a Nikuyami verdaderamente emocionada con algo. Y no era para menos, pues la idea que se le había ocurrido era realmente buena.

-¿Qué idea?-Akashiro la miró extrañada. ¿Qué le había entrado a la bastarda?

-Mira, los del consejo han prohibido que un Hyuuga, ya sea del Bunke o del Soke, te entrene para mejorar tu Byakugan, ¿cierto?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes...

-Pero-siempre había un pero. Y eso bien lo sabia Nikuyami-, nadie ha prohibido que una Uchiha-la bastarda remarcó bien el "Uchiha"- te entrene el Byakugan. ¿Me sigues?

-¿Estas insinuando que...?

-¡Exacto! Mira, tu necesitas que alguien te entrene tu Byakugan, y yo tengo un Byakugan mas desarrollado incluso que el de Hyuuga Neji, mientras que yo necesito que alguien me ayude a entrenar mi Sharingan, que si te digo la verdad es muy cutre. Solo copia Taijutsu, ¿sabes?

Akashiro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. ¿Solo Taijutsu? ¡Siendo así seguro que se llevaba genial con Rock Lee y Bara!

-¿Y tu a cuanto llegas con tu Byakugan?-preguntó Nikuyami, roja de vergüenza.

-Pues...-la Uchiha empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-Veo borroso, y cuanto mas lejos voy mas borroso ves. Y no puedo ver los puntos de Chackra.

Esta vez fue Nikuyami la que rió con ganas. Aunque pronto paró, pensando en lo que le iba a costar mejorar ese Byakugan. Pero, bueno, que todo fuese por mejorar ella también su Sharingan.

Naruto suspiró al entrar en su casa. Venia bien cansado después de lo de Nikuyami. Esa chica cada día le traía mas dolores de cabeza.

Nada mas llegar se dirigió al salón y se tumbó en el sofá, cayendo su cabeza justo en el regazo de su mujer. Ella lo miró como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba.

-¿Un día duro?-preguntó quitándole los mechones de pelo rubio de su frente.

-No lo sabes tu bien, Sapporoko-Chan-contestó el Hokage cerrando los ojos.

-Pues creo que hoy te voy a animar el día-Sapporoko esbozó una sonrisa traviesa-. Los niños no están...

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba proponiendo su mujer?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Naruto incorporándose y mirando extrañado a su mujer.

-Pues...-la castaña se le acercó al oído y le dijo con voz sutil y sensual-Que podemos hacer cosas...

El Uzumaki se sonrojó a mas no poder.

-Pe... Pero...

-Venga...

-¡Sapporoko-Chan! ¡Que no tengo fuerzas!

-Por fis...

Sapporoko le echó los brazos al cuello y lo miró con una sonrisa picara. El Hokage solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa zorruna antes de que su mujer lo obligara a tirársele encima dándole un beso.

-Bueno... Solo un poquito...-dijo una vez pudo separarse.

Naruko se encontraba, como muchas otras veces, en casa de Shikamaru y Temari. De ves en cuando, su madre los mandaba allí, a ella y a su hermano, pero aun no atinaba a saber el porqué.

Esta vez le tocaba estar en el cuarto de invitado. Lo malo, que lo tenia que compartir con... Hiraku.

-¿Cual de los dos futones quieres, Naru-Chan?-preguntó el chico extendiendo los dos, uno naranja y el otro rojo.

-Dejame el naranja.

Naruko ya hacia rato que se había puesto su pijama naranja y se encontraba observando por la ventana. Hiraku se sentó a su lado y la miró a los ojos. Llevaba ya un tiempo pensando en algo, pero aun no encontraba maneras para decírselo a la hija del Hokage.

-Naru-Chan, yo... tenia que decirte algo...

-¿Lo... lo qué, Hira-Kun?-preguntó la rubia sonrojándose a mas no poder.

Hiraku desvió la mirada al suelo y suspiró. Venga, era ahora o nunca. Se lo tenia que decir ya.

-Naru-Chan, yo...

Volvió a mirarla a esos ojos azules y tiernos que la Uzumaki poseía.

Naruko simplemente lo miró, entendiendo lo que le pasaba, y se alzó un poco para darle a entender que a ella le pasaba lo mismo con el dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aunque, astutamente, Hiraku giró la cara y los labios de ambos chocaron por unos segundos.

-¡Sabaku no Hiraku!

Ambos hijos de kages se separaron al oír esa voz fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué le había entrado a Minato?

El susodicho entró en la habitación y se los encontró a los dos, sentados y mirándole con cara extraña. Al Uzumaki le había venido una intuición diciendo que algo estaba pasando con ellos dos, y no había duda de que seguro algo había pasado.

-¡Me llevo a mi hermana! ¡Shikatarô duerme contigo!

Había pasado ya un mes desde las ultimas noticias que recibieron de Nikuyami, y ahora les tocaba a los dos artistas volver a Konoha. Daichi, acompañado de una chica pelirroja, con cara redondita, ojos grandes y dos coletas con lazos rojos, llegaron a las puertas del estadio donde se realizaría la ultima prueba del examen de Chunnin.

-Si mala no es mi intuición, Nikuyami se dejará ver de seguro aquí-Daichi sonrió de forma burlona-. No le gusta pelear sin usar el Byakugan, ¿sabes?

-Llevo años entrenando con ella-contestó la pelirroja, abrazando mas fuerte aun al muñequito pelirrojo de trapo que tenia en brazos-. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Los seis Gennin que pasaron las preliminares se encontraban formando una linea recta, frente a Temari, la tercera examinadora. En las gradas del estadio se encontraban prácticamente toda Konoha y algunos ninjas, kages y señores feudales de otras aldeas. Todos esperaban ver los combates mas espectaculares entre todos los Gennin.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Aquí tenéis la tabla por la que regirán los combates!-la Jounnin mostró un trozo de madera blanca que tenia inscritos los nombres de todos los Gennin-¡Recordad hacerlo bien, puesto que si no, no pasareis ninguno!

Los seis asintieron cuatro de ellos se fueron a las gradas a observar lo que seria el combate del siglo.

El hijo de Hokage contra el hijo de Kazekage.

-¡Comenzad...! ¡Ya!

Hiraku empezó dando el primer golpe, levantando un poco de arena e intentando golpearlo con ella. Pero Minato lo esquivó con una facilidad asombrosa. No en vano llevaba el nombre del "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha" .

El rubio hizo un sello y gritó:

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Veinte copias de Minato aparecieron a los lados y empezaron a intentar atacar a Hiraku, el cual paraba todos sus golpes con la arena. Al cabo de un rato parando golpes, el chico se cubrió en una esfera de arena perfecta.

Ya harto del combate, Minato y una de sus copias empezaron a hacer un Rasengan lo bastante fuerte como para destruir aquella esfera de arena. Y lo consiguió, puesto que la esfera de arena saltó en mil pedazos nada mas chocó contra el Rasengan de Minato. Seguidamente, otra copia que también había estado haciendo otro Rasengan lo golpeó con esta, elevándolo varios metros por encima de su cabeza. Ya en el aire, una ultima copia le dio una patada en la boca del estómago.

El shinobi de Suna quedó en el suelo, apenas sin poder moverse.

-Vencedor... ¡Uzumaki Minato!

Los ninjas de Konoha aplaudieron como locos ante la victoria indiscutible de Minato. Cuando el rubio llegó a las gradas, Nikuyami le dio la enhorabuena con una sonrisa que por una vez no era ni socarrona ni sádica, Kenjiro le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda e, incluso, Akashiro le dio un abrazo. Esta ultimo fue lo que mas le extraño, puesto que Akashiro en la vida le había dado un abrazo.

Naruko, por su parte, fue a buscar a Hiraku a la enfermería del estadio. Tan solo tenia unos minutos, pero quería aprovecharlos en hablar con el hijo de Kazekage.

-¡Hira-Kun!-el chico sonrió al oír esa voz-¿Mi hermano te ha hecho mucho daño?

-No mas del que puedo soportar-rió levemente-. Aunque necesito que me curen.

-¿Qué?

El chico se incorporó como pudo y le sonrió traviesamente a la hermana de Minato. La niña entendió rápido lo que quería decir y le dio un leve beso... en los labios.

-¿Mejor?

-¡Si!

Los altavoces anunciaron el siguiente combate. Uchiha Akashiro contra Uzumaki Naruko.

-Luego de darle una paliza a Akashiro vendré, ¿vale?-dijo Naruko con una sonrisa zorruna.

El Sabaku no rió mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo. No había duda de que el combate que los demás presenciarían seria interesante.

Daichi y la niña que lo acompañaba se encontraban escondidos bajo un henge. El tan solo parecía un chico normal, de pelo negro y ojos azules, mientras que la niña también era solo una niña pequeña, de coletas que llegaban hasta el suelo y vestidito rojo, a la que acompañaba un muñequito de trapo pelirrojo. Los dos estaban observando, desde las gradas del estadio, viendo como se desarollaba la pelea de Akashiro y Naruko. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la Uchiha venció.

-Vencedora... ¡Uchiha Akashiro! Y el próximo combate es... ¡Uchiha Nikuyami contra Hyuuga Kenjiro!

Nikuyami y Kenjiro se pusieron frente a frente. Nikuyami con una sonrisa socarrona, Kenjiro, con una de suficiencia.

Si algo habían sacado los dos de Hanabi era una cosa: La afición de ambos por los jueguecitos mentales.

Y eso era lo que Kenjiro pensaba usar para sacar de quicio a su medio hermana. Tan solo hacia mencionar la vergüenza que debía suponer se la hija de un traidor y lo rápido que perdería contra el, el heredero del clan Hyuuga, para que la bastarda acabara temblando.

La Kakorrharfobia de Nikuyami actuaba de esa manera. Su miedo al fracaso, a ser vencida, lo único que hacia era cabrearla.

-¡Byakugan!

Aquel grito silenció a todos los presentes. ¿Una Uchiha? ¿Usando el Byakugan? ¡Eso no era posible!

Todos empezaron a murmurar, sin hacer caso al combate que comenzó en un segundo. Batalla de Byakugan. Duró poco, puesto que Kenjiro cayó inconsciente al suelo en el momento en el que la bastarda le dio un golpe en la garganta.

Sin mucha voz, Temari anunció:

-Vencedor... ¡Uchiha Nikuyami!

Naruko y Hiraku llevaban ya un tiempo en la enfermería, hablando, cuando llegó Kenjiro. Se enteraban de las batallas gracias a los altavoces. En ese momento peleaban Akashiro y Minato. La batalla de estos al parecer acabó con un Rasen-Yu por parte de Akashiro, que prácticamente abrasó a Minato.

Cuando se anunció el ultimo combate por los altavoces, Kenjiro rió por lo bajo.

-Seria divertido ver esa pelea.

Akashiro y Nikuyami se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. Ni aun antes de pelear, ni después de haber revelado prácticamente su secreto ante todos, Nikuyami podía quitarse esa sonrisa burlona.

Ambas kunoichis hicieron ambas sus respectivos sellos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Byasegan!

-¡Shakugan!

Las dos se pusieron en posición de ataque, ambas con la misma postura que los Hyuuga, pero Akashiro con los puños cerrados, y Nikuyami con Chackra rojo en las manos.

El combate iba a empezar.

Nikuyami empezó golpeando a su prima, pero la chica lo esquivó con facilidad y le golpeó a un costado. Justo uno de los puntos de Chackra. Se recompuso del golpe y, con esfuerzo, la bastarda golpeó a Akashiro en el pecho, quemándole un poco el chaleco. Otro punto de Chackra, esta vez de la Uchiha, heridos.

Ambas decidieron a la vez acabar con todo el combate, de un golpe.

-¡Rasen-Yu!

-¡Raiton, Denki Ito!

Ambas se golpearon a la vez, quedando inconscientes.

-¡Empate!

Justo cuando el Hokage se iba a levantar para aplaudir el combate, algo estalló, prácticamente destruyendo el lugar donde estaba el Hokage.

Minato, Naruko y Sapporoko esperaban en la habitación del hospital a que Sakura les diera el parte medico de Naruto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué?

-Sapporoko-San... Naruto seguro se quedará en coma durante unos meses-miró a ambos niños-. No te quiero engañar, pero estoy segura de que fue un ataque terrorista contra el.

Minato miró al suelo enrabiado. Sabia perfectamente quienes había sido.

El Akatsuki...

_**Fin de la segunda saga**_

**Sekai, Kimoru, Kitsume, Hiraku:** Los cuatro nombres me los aconsejó un amigo. My Best Friend Emuk!

**Mushiko:** Significa "Niña Insecto" .

**Daichi:** Significa "Tierra" .

**Momotarô:** Significa, literalmente, algo así como "Juanito Melocotón" . Tiene su historia, pero ya la explicaré cuando no sea Spoiler.

**Kumaru:** Significa algo así como "Nube" .

**Sapporoko:** Nombre de la esposa de Naruto, que es contracción de "Sapporo", que es un tipo de ramen muy famoso, y "ko" , que es "niña" .

**Kenjiro:** Significa "Chico Inteligente" .

**Kazeko:** "Niña Viento" . Hija de Gaara.

**Shikatarô:** Hijo de Shikamaru y Temari. Creo que las explicaciones sobran.

**Jimen Riku, Chinkyô Tsuchi:** Son de relleno. Ambas partes de ambos nombres significan "Tierra".

**Rasen-Yu:**Técnica propia de Akashiro, que se usa combinando sus tres tipos de Chackra (Viento, agua y fuego) en un remolino de agua caliente cuya temperatura puede controlarla ella a voluntad (Casi siempre la pone hirviendo puesto que así causa mas daño) .

**Kakorrharfobia:** Miedo al fracaso o a ser vencido.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Uchiha's Clan**_

_**Saga III: La Misión de Suna**_

Ecchiko nunca se había imaginado los problemas que conllevaba ser Hokage. Ella había aceptado el puesto, como kunoichi mas prestigiosa de la aldea, solo porque ella pensaba que era fácil. Pero la realidad es que rellenar tanto papeleo y supervisar tantas cosas era muy complicado.

Al menos, aquella noche, tenia a Asuma para ayudarla con tanto papeleo. Le gustaba la compañía del Jounnin, y si encima le ayudaba con tanto papeleo, pues mejor que mejor.

Los dos fueron a coger el mismo papel al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus manos chocaran. Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos y sonrojados. Hacia ya un mes que no tocaban "el temita" , y lo que había pasado se lo habían recordado.

Pensando que era mejor actuar que hablar, ambos jóvenes se acercaron el uno a otro, intentando unir sus labios en un beso. Tan solo necesitaban unos centímetros mas para hacerlo. Solo unos centímetros.

-Hokage-Sama.

¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez!

Nikuyami entró en el despacho, con unos papeles en las manos, y se quedó observando a la Hokage provisional y al Jounnin un rato. Seguro que había interrumpido algo, pero sabia que era mejor así.

-Aquí tiene estos papeles y...-señaló las cámaras de seguridad-Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen. Hay cámaras de seguridad por aquí.

Sonrojándose aun mas, ambos jóvenes se volvieron a mirar. ¡Joder, por que poco!

-Gra... gracias, Nikuyami-San-la joven Hokage provisional alargó la mano hasta los papeles que tenia que coger antes-. Toma, esta es vuestra primera misión de Rango A. Los Chunnin no suelen hacerlas de Rango A, pero ya sabes que con lo del Hokage necesitamos que incluso los Gennin hagan alguna.

-Me imagino.

La bastarda miró a los dos con una sonrisa burlona mientras cogía los papeles y se giró para encaminarse a la puerta. Una vez allí, añadió:

-Y tranquilos, Hatake-San no se enterará de esto.

Dicho esto, Nikuyami salió de la estancia.

Minato y Akashiro esperaban, impacientes, la llegada de Nikuyami con esos papeles. ¿Pero donde se había metido esta desde las cinco de la mañana?

Si no fuera porque la conocían, cualquiera diría que tenia novio.

-Aquí estoy-la voz de Nikuyami, para variar, tenia ese tono socarrón que la caracterizaba, solo que esta vez era algo mas serio-. Aquí tenemos la misión.

La bastarda, que había aparecido detrás de ambos Chunnin, les pasó los papeles de la misión. Primero los leyó Akashiro y luego Minato, pensando los dos lo mismo. ¿Pero como era posible? ¿Que clase de misión era esa?

-Matar a Sabaku no Ameko...-susurró la ojigris mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Parece ser que tiene información que no debería-dijo Nikuyami como si supiera que Minato iba a preguntar el porqué-. Son ordenes de superiores. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

Akashiro miró a su prima por unos segundos y... salió corriendo en dirección del complejo Uchiha.

-Hinata-Oba-Chan-la bastarda entró en la casa Uchiha.

Hinata salió de la cocina, sin protector y el delantal blanco que usaba siempre para cocinar. Aunque aun no era muy obvio, el vientre de Hinata ya era un poco mas grande de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Nikuyami-Chan?

-¿Todavía siguen Sasuke-Oji-San y Akashiro-Itoko-San en el despacho?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa cansada y, seguidamente fue a la puerta que daba al despacho de su marido. Llamó varias veces y dijo con voz suave:

-Chicos, a comer.

Tanto Akashiro como Sasuke salieron serios del despacho y mantuvieron la misma cara mientras iban al comedor, seguidos por Nikuyami quien reía entre dientes por algo que ellos no alcanzaban a comprender.

Estuvieron cenando tranquilamente durante una horas mas o menos, hasta que Hinata, con una mano en la boca, tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. A devolver seguramente.

-¿Qué le pasará a Oka-San?-preguntó Akashiro mirando a su padre-¿Le habrá sentado mal algo?

-Puede ser, Akashiro-Chan.

La bastarda los miró a los dos incrédula. ¿Qué aun no se había dado cuenta de algo que era completamente obvio?

-Pe... pero... ¿Vosotros dos aun no os habéis dado cuenta de nada?

Los dos Uchiha la miraron extrañados.

-¿Darnos cuenta de qué?

-No sé...-Nikuyami empezó a juguetear con una cuchara sobre la mesa, mientras hablaba con un tono bastante sarcástico-De que hace ya tiempo que por la noches devuelve, tiene nauseas casi todas las mañanas, parece que ha engordado un poco, hace dos meses que no le viene la regla... No sé, cosas así.

Akashiro y Sasuke se miraron, sintiéndose completamente idiotas por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-¿Imoto-Chan u Ototo-Chan?-preguntó la bastarda mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Llevaban ya varias horas fuera de Konoha. Minato tenia las ojeras muy marcadas. Demasiados problemas tenia ya en su familia como para estar bien.

Nikuyami lo sabia bien. Había que recordar que el siempre le contaba todo a ella, aunque tan solo la conociera de poco mas de dos meses.

-¿Como esta tu madre, Minato-Kun?-preguntó Nikuyami sin que su voz dejara ver su preocupación.

-Con las nauseas normales del embarazo...-el rubio se revolvió el pelo cansado-¡Joder! ¡Menudo momento para darnos cuenta de que mi madre esta embarazada!

Akashiro los miró a los dos. ¿Por qué no le había contado nada? ¡A ella la conocía desde hacia mas tiempo que a la bastarda!

-Tranquilo, Minato-Kun, todo se va a arreglar-a veces la voz de la hija de Itachi era tranquilizadora-. Te lo prometo.

Itachi se encontraba frente al fuego de su pequeña cabaña. Hacia ya mas de dos meses que Nikuyami se había ido. ¿Donde estaría? ¿La habían matado por ser su hija? ¿Sasuke o su mujer la reconocerían como su sobrina? Hanabi... ¿La reconocería como su hija o pensaría que tan solo era un error?

Si, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por ella. Tenia miedo de que algo le pasara a su hija, a su pequeña Nikuyami. El no había dejado de verla como ese bebé de ojos negros que se llevó de la mansión Hyuuga una vez nació para que no repudiaran ni a la niña ni a lo que mas amaba: Hyuuga Hanabi.

Un sonido se escuchó por la puerta de la cabaña, pero Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Una explosión.

-Ahora vienes con nosotros...-murmuró una voz con un permanente tono de burla-Oto-San.

A Akashiro le había tocado hacer guardia esa noche. Iban a tardar un poco en llegar a Suna y la primera guardia le había tocado a ella. Bueno, al menos habían adelantado gran parte de camino. Ya habían dejado atrás los bosques de cerca de Konoha y lo que tenían ahora delante era un desierto.

-Akashiro-Itoko-San.

Nikuyami salió de la tienda y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres que haga yo la guardia por ti?

Akashiro la miró como si fuese la primera vez que veía algo bueno en ella.

-Sabes que yo por las noches no duermo-la bastarda miró al cielo-. Ademas, tengo cierta fascinación por la noche.

La bastarda guardó silencio mientras Akashiro se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta de la tienda de campaña.

-Por cierto...-Akashiro se giró al oír a su prima hablar-A mi también me hubiese gustado conocer a los abuelos.

Sapporoko llevaba ya varias noches sin dormir, al lado de Naruto, que seguía sin dar señales de despertarse. Sakura se pasaba cada dos horas, para ver como estaba el Hokage. Su respuesta era siempre que necesitaría mas tiempo.

"No por quedarte aquí se despertará mas rápido, Sapporoko-San" le había dicho muchas veces ". Ademas, no es bueno para el bebé que te pases tanto tiempo sin dormir"

El bebé...

Sapporoko se llevó la mano al vientre de forma inconsciente. Aun no se le notaba, pero el embarazo estaba allí.

Tres hijos. Justos los que siempre había querido tener Naruto.

Y ahora el no estaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, Uzumaki Sapporoko se echó a llorar.

Kumaru llevaba ya un tiempo esperando. Ser el perrito faldero de alguien te traía problemas como estos. Tenia otros dos compañeros, ninjas de Rango S de Suna, lo cuales se cubrían el rostro con telas para no ser reconocidos, pero a el no le gustaba hacer eso. Odiaba ocultarse tras una mascara.

Al fin los divisó desde arriba. El equipo al que tenían que atacar y, entre ellos, aquella bastarda de ojos negros que poseía un Byakugan fortísimo.

Puso la mano en el mango de aquella espada grande que siempre portaba. Su hermano tenia una legendaria, que alguien se había llevado de su tumba, así que el tenia una mas pequeña, pero mas ligera y rápida que la de su hermano.

Saltó, sacando su espada y buscando que su hoja cayera sobre la castaña, pero...

No había contado con el Byakugan de la chica, activado hacia ya horas.

Cuando Nikuyami esquivó el ataque y los otros don ninjas de Suna se unieron, la batalla comenzó.

Kumaru volvió a intentar atacar a la bastarda con la espada, pero esta volvió a esquivar el golpe saltando por encima de su cabeza y, estando aun en el aire, hizo los sellos correspondientes.

-¡ Kanton, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Una bocanada de fuego se abalanzó hacia el shinobi de Kiri, pero este esquivó el ataque.

Akashiro y Minato, por su parte, estaban cada uno con uno de los shinobis. Akashiro hacia tiempo que tenia activado el Sharingan y golpeaba de formar rápida con uno de los dos shinobis. De una patada, la chica intentó dejarlo inconsciente, pero el shinobi atrapó la pierna de la Uchiha y la tiró varios metros sobre su cabeza, dándose contra un roca y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Una replica de agua de Kumaru apareció detrás de Nikuyami, haciéndole un corte profundo en la espalda. La sangre de aquel corte salia a borbotones, tiñendo su camisa beige de escarlata. Seguidamente, cuando la chica se giró para atacar a la copia, el verdadero Kumaru le dio un golpe con el mango de su espada en la nuca, dejándola completamente inconsciente.

Minato, por su parte, intentaba no ser vencido, aunque después de tanto tiempo durmiendo poco y mal, el chico no tenia los mismos reflejos. Casi no podía defenderse y su ataques eran bastante flojos. Pero, con sus dos compañeras inconscientes, tenia que pelear con uñas y dientes.

"_Con uñas y dientes_" fue el ultimo pensamiento del rubio antes de que el shinobi de Suna lo golpeara con la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Los tres shinobis pararon por un segundo, descansando de la lucha. Para ser una pelea con tres críos que tan solo tenían el rango de Chunnin les había costado lo suyo.

Pero uno de los tres se movió. Minato, aunque totalmente inconsciente, acababa de mover la mano. Tan solo había sido un movimiento fugaz, pero había sido suficiente como para que Kumaru se diera cuanta de que aun no estaba completamente inconsciente.

Se acercó, para darle con el mango de su espada. Pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio cogió el mango por la base, en un acto que parecía reflejo y abrió los ojos.

Ojos rojos.

De zorro.

Los ojos del Kyubi.

Lo apartó con una rapidez asombrosa y se levantó de un salto. Salía un Chackra rojo del chico y aquellas marcas en sus mejillas parecían mas que nunca bigotes de gatos.

Kumaru tan solo pudo asir bien su espada y empezar a defenderse cuando el rubio comenzó a atacar. Los golpes que daba eran fuertes y esquivaba la espada de Kumaru con una rapidez excepcional. Los dos ninjas de Suna se unieron a la pelea, pero, sin embargo...

Minato, con un grito propio de una bestia, sacó un gran Chackra rojo que golpeó a los tres ninjas. Los dos shinobis de Suna se golpearon en la nuca con una pared de piedra, cayendo inertes, sin respiración ni latidos, al suelo, mientras que Kumaru, el shinobi de Kiri, pudo frenarse un poco clavando su espada en el suelo.

El ninja de Kiri miró los cadáveres de sus compañeros, los cuerpos inconscientes de las chicas y a aquel chico que parecía el mismísimo Uzumaki Naruto. No había duda de que era su hijo.

Miró todo aquello por ultima vez y desapareció de un salto.

El rubio, recuperando su antigua debilidad, cayó al suelo desmallado, al tiempo que Akashiro entre abría los ojos con esfuerzo, encontrándose con Minato ante ella.

-Mi... ¿Minato-Dobe...?

Minato volvió a despertarse tiempo después. No sabia cuanto, pero sabia que había sido mucho, puesto ya no se encontraba en medio de la nada. Akashiro estaba a su lado, dormida en una silla. Tenia un parche en la mejilla, tapando lo que debía ser una gran herida.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un gran dolor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, que le hizo soltar un gran alarido de dolor.

Akashiro se despertó ante semejante ruido. Miró a su compañero, quien contenía una mueca de dolor.

-¡Minato! ¡Al fin te despertaste!

Siguiendo un impulso, la Uchiha se abrazó al chico. Había estado tan preocupada por el que ni siquiera se acordó de los dos cadáveres que había con ellos cuando los encontraron. Tan solo quería abrazar a su amigo y que no los volvieran a separar.

-¡Ya, Akashiro-Chan! ¡Ya esta!-el chico la apartó de el-¡Me asfixias!

Akashiro se sonrojó por un momento.

-¿Cuando tiempo llevo inconsciente?-preguntó Minato incorporándose, esta vez con ayuda de Akashiro.

-Un mes enterito-respondió la Uchiha melancólica. Su madre debía estar ya de tres meses y ella no lo podía ver-. Y hay que darles las gracias a Sunako y Kazeko que fueron las que nos encontramos.

-¿Y Nikuyami?

Akashiro hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso siempre tenia que preguntar por ella?

-Sigue inconsciente. Le hicieron un buen corte en la espalda, ¿sabes?-la chica rió por lo bajo-Matsuri-San dice que le quedara una buena cicatriz de por vida.

-Pobre, creo que se llevó la mayor parte.

El rubio rió, pero pronto cambió su risa por una mueca de dolor. Tenia una brecha enorme en la frente y le dolía.

-Akashiro-San.

Una chica de pelo liso, largo y pelirrojo entro en la sala. Tenia unos ojos negros y rasgos dulces, pero muy serios. Su ropa se componía de un vestido rojo y una especie de poncho marrón que tenia un cuello alto y holgado. Era Kazeko, hija mayor de Gaara, hermana gemela de Sunako y hermana mayor de Hiraku.

-Oto-San quiere verte.

-Esta bien, dile que ahora mismo iré.

Kazeko salió de la estancia, dejando de nuevo solos a Minato y Akashiro. De nuevo, Akashiro miró al rubio, que se andaba frotando la herida. Volviendo a seguir un impulso, la Uchiha volvió a acercarse a Minato y lo besó en la frente, justo donde tenia la herida, antes de salir.

Y el rubio tan solo pudo verla alejarse con cara de idiota.

-El Hokage aun no ha despertado-Gaara se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia la ventana desde la cual se veía toda Suna-. Eso solo nos pone en el aprieto de tener que reteneros aquí.

Akashiro asintió. Era normal, puesto que la misión que le habían mandado era en contra de Suna, mas concretamente en contra de la sobrina del Kazekage.

La sobrina de Gaara e hija de Kankurô, Ameko, entró en la sala. Haciendo honor a su padre, era una marionetista. Ella misma se hacia sus propias marionetas, aunque casi siempre luchaba con la de su difunto padre, la cual siempre llevaba a la espalda, envuelta en vendas.

-Gaara-Oji-San-la chica llevaba unos papeles en las manos-. Aquí tiene las ultimas noticias de Konoha. Ecchiko-Sama ha mandado cancelar esta misión. Dice que ella no tenia conciencia de que se estuviera realizando.

Gaara se giró y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Cuantas veces tenia que decirle a Ameko que no lo tratase de usted?

Matsuri fue la siguiente en entrar, pero se quedó apoyada en el margen de la puerta, observando atentamente a Akashiro. La conocía desde siempre, al igual que al hijo de Naruto, pero... ¿Y la otra? ¿La hija de Uchiha Itachi? ¿Acaso era de fiar la hija de alguien así?

-La otra Uchiha acaba de despertarse.

-Bien, Akashiro-la susodicha metió un bote al oír su nombre-, puedes irte a buscar a Minato y a tu prima.

La chica asintió y, junto con Ameko, salió del despacho de Kazekage, dejando a Matsuri y Gaara completamente solos. La castaña se le acercó lentamente, apoyando ambas manos en el borde del escritorio de su marido. Este tan solo le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pronunció el Kazekage.

-La otra Uchiha no es de fiar.

-¿Crees acaso que no lo se? Pero no puedo hacer nada, así que ni lo intentes.

-¡Intenta averiguar al menos porque fue a Konoha por primera vez!

-Es imposible, ni lo intentaré. Y no intentes convencerme porque no lo lograras.

Matsuri no pudo evitar una risa ante la idea que, sin querer, el Kazekage le acababa de dar y, rodeando el escritorio, llegó al lado de su marido para sentarse en su regazo. Gaara la miró picaramente antes de besarla apasionadamente.

-Hay que ver...-murmuró el Kazekage separándose un poco-La mandaré llamar en el momento en el que me digan que ya puede andar.

Ante eso, la castaña lo volvió a besar y esta vez se pegó aun mas a el.

-¡Oto-San! ¡Oka-San!

Ambos ninjas giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Hiraku, que los miraba entre sorprendido y asqueado. ¿Acababa de encontrar a sus padres haciendo qué? ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Por su bien que no fuese lo que el pensaba!

-Luego hablamos, Hiraku-Gaara lo miró con cierta molestia-. Pero ahora tu madre y yo andamos ocupados, así que...

Matsuri miró al pelirrojo enojada y se le quitó de encima. Seguidamente, fue hacia su hijo y, preguntándole de forma cariñosa que quería, salió del despacho, dejando a Gaara con una cara de imbécil increíble.

-Esta mujer... En fin... ¿Qué le pasaría a Hiraku?

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué cojones no podía moverse? ¡Con la de cortes el doble de profundos que había recibido! Si es que... Tanto tiempo sin una pelea de verdad la había hecho desacostumbrarse...

-El corte fue bastante profundo, un ninja normal habría muerto después de eso-Ameko rió por lo bajo-. Solo alguien que se haya pasado toda la vida entrenando sin parar podría hacer sobrevivir a un corte así.

-No me digas...

Curiosamente, eso era lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Entrenar sin parar, aunque últimamente se descuidaba mucho. Tenia que volver a sus entrenamientos típicos o en la próxima pelea de verdad la matarían.

Akashiro estaba apoyada contra la pared de la habitación en la que tenían a su prima. Hacia tan solo diez minutos, tenia mascarilla de oxigeno puesta y las constantes vitales eran muy débiles.

Kazeko, por su parte, hablaba desde fuera con una enfermera. Según decía, solo había entrado una persona mas a parte de Matsuri en la habitación de la bastarda. Una niña de pelo rubio platino y ojos azules, sin bandana y camiseta ancha de cuello alto.

Nikuyami oyó eso de lejos y se maldijo a si misma.

"_Amaiko... ¿por qué siempre andas por donde no debes?_"

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la ayudó. La niña, desde fuera de un edificio, suspiró al ver salir de allí a Nikuyami, observando ella entre las sombras. Si hubiese muerto por el imbécil de Kumaru no se lo habría perdonado. No podría dejar que la novia de su hermano muriera por culpa de tal idiota, por mucho que supiera que eso le podría acarrear un buen castigo por parte de Daichi o, incluso, por la propia Kamiko.

Cuando Nikuyami giró su vista en su dirección, ella se escondió. La admiraba y quería mucho, pero no podía dejarse ver. Era curioso. Ella seria posiblemente la culpable de su muerte, pero no podía para de seguirla allá donde fuera. Cerrando los ojos recordó...

"_¿Qué nos toca hacer qué?" su hermano tomaba la palabra, ajustándose las gafas._

"_Pues eso, iremos con Ningyo a acabar con unos shinobis de la arena" Nikuyami se puso ambas manos en la nuca. Por aquel entonces tenia el pelo muy largo, hasta la cintura ". Ya sabes que siempre nos tocan los marrones. Gajes de ser los mas peques."_

_Nikuyami sonrió de forma divertida._

"_¿Yo puedo ir?" la niña, de tan solo seis años._

"_Lo siento, Amaiko, te quedas aquí" Nikuyami le revolvió el pelo y se giró hacia el chico._

"_Venga, vamos"_

_Antes de marcharse por la puerta, el niño cogió del mentón a su amiga y le plantó un leve beso en los labios._

Amaiko miró por encima de su hombro de nuevo. Nikuyami estaba sola con Akashiro, hablando de forma muy acalorada. ¿De qué hablarían? Amaiko pensó en acercarse un poco, pero alguien la agarró por la espalda antes de que diera un paso hacia la luz.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí...

Aquel tono socarrón...

No...

-Alguien que ayuda a un traidor se convierte en traidor, ¿sabes?

Esa era la voz de ella...

¡No!

Amaiko se zafó como pudo y salió corriendo.

-¡Si tu no cumples la misión la cumpliré yo!

-¡Yo no pienso cumplirla y menos ahora que Ecchiko-San la ha cancelado!

-Pero son ordenes de superiores y estoy completamente segura de que Ecchiko solo la canceló para no meterse en guerra contra Suna.

Akashiro miró furiosa a su prima. ¿Como podía estar tan dispuesta a cumplir la misión? ¿Acaso no tenia sentimientos?

-¡Pero una orden que vaya en contra de tus pensamientos es invalida! ¡Eso siempre me lo ha enseñado mi padre!

-¡Tu padre tan solo es un estúpido!

La bastarda rió entre dientes, divertida por la cara que había puesto la chica. Nunca su risa sonó tan falsa como entonces.

-¿Sabes que si tu padre de verdad hubiera odiado al mio yo no estaría aquí?-volvió a soltar otra carcajada-¡Pero el era tan estúpido de seguir teniendo algo de amor fraternal por el! ¡Al igual que tú!

-¿Acaso llamas estúpido a todo aquel que sienta amor por alguien? ¿Llamas estúpidos a tus padres, a los míos, a Ecchiko, a Asuma...?

-Estoy llamando estúpido incluso a Uzumaki Naruto.

Eso cabreó verdaderamente a Akashiro, en la empotró contra una pared, sujetándola del cuello.

-¡Metete con quien te de la gana! ¡Pero no con el! ¡No con el Hokage!

Nikuyami rió con ganas. Otra vez su risa sonó falsa y vacía.

-Tan solo es otro estúpido mas. Por toda su sensibilidad estoy yo aquí. ¿Acaso estaría con otro Hokage que me hubiese echado de la aldea en el momento en el que se hubiese descubierto quien es mi padre?

-El nunca debió perdonarte...

La bastarda volvió a reír y, con tan solo un movimiento, las tornas cambiaron, quedando ella inmovilizando a su prima contra una pared.

-Pero lo hizo. ¿Y por qué? Porque sentía lastima. Sentimientos... Estúpido es todo aquel que los posea.

Akashiro se revolvió y quedaron las primas frente a frente. Aun no se había borrado esa odiosa sonrisa de cara de la bastarda.

-¿Acaso tu no sientes?-la voz de Akashiro sonó temblorosa por la rabia.

-Yo solo siento odio. No siento mas. Ni cariño, ni apego, ni nada...

-¿Y Minato? ¿Y mi madre? ¿Y tus padres?

-Si me importan los perderé. Por tanto, mejor no tenerlos que perderlos algún día. Y en lo referente a mis padres... Son unos estúpidos. Dudo yo que alguien sienta cariño por ellos.

Akashiro no pudo mas e intentó golpearla con todas sus ganas. Golpe que la bastarda esquivó con la total facilidad.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré por todos y cada uno de los insultos que has soltado hacia el Hokage y Hanabi-Oba-Chan!

La ojinegro volvió a reír

-¿Sabes? Tu y yo somo mucho mas distintas de lo que creía. Tu eres incapaz de matar a nadie, yo lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón. La muerte ya no me afecta, ¿sabes?

-Yo también he matado. Maté a los ocho años-la Uchiha cerró los ojos-. Me trataron de secuestrar, yo intente defenderme y... lo quemé vivo. Aun se me presenta ese rostro calcinado en sueños.

-Ja, debilucha-la voz socarrona de Nikuyami ponía de los nervios a Akashiro mas de lo normal-. Remordimientos... Otro sentimiento inútil.

Akashiro hizo unos sellos y...

-¡Shakugan!

Nikuyami rió y...

-¡Byasegan!

Amaiko seguía corriendo. Seguramente ellos la seguirían persiguiendo. Pero ella tenia que conseguir despistarlos como fuera.

Pero su camino se vio cortado por el montón de tierra que se interpuso en su camino. Se giró y allí estaban.

Daichi y... Ella.

-Se le cortó el camino a la pequeña traidora...-Daichi rió burlonamente.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacerle a la traidora...?-ella se acercó mas al muñequito de trapo que siempre portaba-¿... Oto-San?

La batalla comenzó. Akashiro y Nikuyami comenzaron a pelear, pero esta vez no era como el resto. Esta vez, la primera en atacar fue Nikuyami, quien intento golpearla primero, siendo su golpe parado por la Uchiha que, aunque lo paró se quemó un poco las nudillos al tener que hacer contacto con el Chackra de fuego de Nikuyami.

Seguidamente, la peliazul intentó pegarle una patada, que la bastarda esquivó con total facilidad, pero haciendo una mueca. La herida de su espalda aun seguía ahí.

Akashiro se dio cuenta de esto, así que intentó golpear por la espalda a su prima, intentando reabrir la herida de su espalda. Pero la bastarda volvió a parar el ataque y la tiró varios metros mas allá.

La Uchiha paró el impacto y volvió al ataque. No pensaba dejarse ganar por una bastarda sin sentimientos.

Hizo los sellos correspondientes, justo a la vez que su prima hacia los suyos.

-¡Rasen-Yu!

-¡Raiton, Denki Ito!

Como hicieron en el combate de Chunnin, se golpearon justo a la vez, mandándose a cada una a una punta del sitio. Sin embargo, Nikuyami se volvió a levantar como si nada.

¡Eso no era posible! ¡El agua estaba a mas de 200 grados!

-Si aguanto una explosión, creo que puedo aguantar un poco de agua caliente-dijo la bastarda con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Fuiste tu! ¡Tu atentaste contra el Hokage!

-No, yo no... Pero tengo una ligera idea de quien fue.

-El Akatsuki...

-Correcto.

Ya hacían dos meses y una semana que Naruto estaba en coma. Cada vez Sapporoko tenia menos esperanzas de que su marido volviera a despertar. Ni siquiera la propia Naruko tenia ya esperanzas de recuperar a su padre. Y, encima, de su hermano no tenia noticias, así que la pequeña estaba desolada, sin su normal brillo en los ojos ni su sonrisa que iluminaba una habitación.

Sapporoko se volvió a echar a llorar. No aguantaba y, si eso seguía así, el bebe tampoco aguantaría tanta presión.

-Sa... Sapporoko-Chan...

Esa voz...

-¡Naruto!

El Hokage acababa de abrir los ojos de forma débil. No sabia que había pasado y apenas se acordaba del atentado.

-¿Qué... qué pasó, Sapporoko-Chan?

-¿Sabes? Yo estaba con ellos, pero me fui. Eran estúpidos. Hacían todo lo posible para que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ellos.

Nikuyami empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, pensando y sonriendo de forma burlona. Akashiro ni siquiera podía moverse. Era como si sus miembros pesaran demasiado.

-Eso demuestra que al menos son un poco humanos-dijo Akashiro enrabietada.

-¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?-replicó la castaña mirándola sonriente-El ser humano solo te hace débil-rió-. Dar la vida por los demás... Eso es de ser imbécil.

-No, es de ser humano.

-Pues entonces yo no debo de ser humana.

Volvió a reír. Esa risa, completamente vacía, falsa.

-No te diré que yo nunca tuve sentimientos, pero aprendí. Llorar, sentir cariño, apego... Eso tan solo te hace daño a ti mismo-se limpió de las mejillas la sangre que salia cuando utilizaba el Byasegan-. Esto es lo mas parecido a llorar que hago desde hace años, ¿sabes?

-Solo eres una maquina-la Uchiha la miró compadecida-. ¿Sabes tu una cosa? Creo que ya no te odio. Ahora, mas que odio, me das lastima. No tienes nada por miedo a perder, a sufrir... Te da miedo que te importe tanto algo que, al perderlo, te quedes sola.

Nikuyami la miró enfadada, sin esa sonrisa burlona. Ante las palabras de la Uchiha, un flash le vino a la cabeza.

"_¡Kareshi!" las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Nikuyami "¡No! ¡Por favor!"_

_La sangre del Byasegan corría por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las lagrimas que también salían de sus ojos. Y la sangre de Kareshi... Salia de la herida que había en su espalda, manchando su ropa y la de ella._

_Nikuyami seguía llorando cuando el chico, abría los ojos un poco y la miraba. Se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada. Ella no sabia curar, no tenia Chackra curativo, y no podía ayudarlo._

"_Niku-Chan..." la voz del chico salia como si su vida se escapara por ella._

"_No, no hables... Guarda el aliento" la chica lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera sanar aquella herida mortal._

"_Niku-Chan, por favor, escuchame" Kareshi, como pudo, la apartó y la miró a los ojos ". Quiero que cuides a... a Amaiko por mi cuando muera, ¿vale?"_

"_¡No digas eso! ¡Sobrevivirás! ¡Te lo prometo!" otra vez lo abrazó, llorando como nunca antes había llorado "No te morirás... No..."_

_Dejo de sentir el aliento del chico en pocos minutos. Seguía cálido, pero no respiraba, y su corazón no latía._

"_¡No! ¡Kareshi, no! ¡No me dejes sola!"_

Hacia cuanto no pensaba en eso... Unas lagrimas fugaces estuvieron a punto de salir ante el recuerdo. Pero la sangre del Byasegan hizo que se disimularan a la perfección. Aquello ya pasó hacia cuatro años. No debía llorar por el... No debía.

-¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

Nikuyami hizo una serie de sellos.

-¡_Ankoku Shinkei_!

Una bola de un material oscuro se concentró en la mano de la bastarda. Parecía una bola de oscuridad.

-¡Esta técnica te llevará directamente al infierno!

-¡No!

Minato apareció justo detrás de Nikuyami y le dio tal patada en la espalda que le reabrió la herida. Pero eso pareció no importarle a la bastarda, que había oído otra cosa.

Un grito.

Un grito de alguien al que conocía muy bien.

Amaiko...

Amaiko yacía en el suelo, con una gran herida envenenada en el estomago, cuando Nikuyami llegó al lugar.

Estaba igual que su hermano. Y de nuevo, ella no podía hacer nada por salvar su vida. Tan solo podía hacer una cosa... Llorar. Llorar por la niña a la que dejó sola cuando se fue del Akatsuki. Por el único ser por el que había sentido cariño desde la muerte de el...

Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, al lado del cuerpo de la niña, empezó a llorar. Sus lagrimas se volvían a confundir con la sangre.

-Nikuyami-Onee-San...

-¡Amaiko!

La bastarda abrazó a la niña nada mas la oyó hablar, como había hecho cuatro años atrás con su hermano. No, ella no... Su hermano le había pedido que ella la cuidara por el...

-¡Amaiko, no!

-Nikuyami-Onee-San... -la niña sonrió débilmente-¿Crees que me encontraré con mi hermano?

Nikuyami no contestó, se limitó a llorar, abrazando fuerte a la niña. De nuevo, dejó de sentir el aliento de la niña y sus latidos. Amaiko había muerto y ella, nuevamente, no había podido hacer nada.

Así la encontró Minato. Con el cadáver de la niña en sus brazos y llorando. Nunca se habría imaginado a Nikuyami llorando hasta ese momento.

-Ningyo, Daichi...-la chica levantó sus ojos llorosos con el Byasegan-¡Os juro que os mataré!

Naruto había intercedido por Nikuyami para que no la encarcelaran en Suna. Ella, a cambio, le había dado los nombre de aquellos que debían de haber preparado el atentado contra el.

-Akasuna no Ningyo y Daichi. Daichi no tiene apellido conocido.

Ya estaban en el despacho del Hokage, como hacia tiempo. De nuevo, parecía que el despacho era la segunda casa de Nikuyami.

Pero esta vez la chica estaba siendo sincera, y eso se veía en su mirada llena de odio cuando hablaba de ellos. Hinata, Hanabi y Akashiro también se encontraban en el despacho. El vientre de Hinata ya era bastante grande y apenas se disimulaba.

-Le digo también que Ningyo fue la causante de la muerte de Sabaku no Kankurô y su mujer, Mogura-el odio que traslucían las palabras de Nikuyami era mas que suficiente para saber que estaba siendo sincera.

-¿Y la niña que murió en Suna?

-Mamoru Amaiko-Nikuyami no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran al pronunciar el nombre-. Es la... podríamos llamarla "sobrina" de Yakushi Kabuto.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, el hombre que adopto a Yakushi Kabuto cuando era niño tenia otra hija. Esta se casó y tuvo dos hijos, pero Kabuto, por algún motivo que yo ignoro, se llevó a los dos niños, Mamoru Kareshi y Amaiko. Kareshi, al igual que su hermana, murió en mis brazos hace cuatro años.

El Hokage miró a la chica y, seguidamente, los dejó salir a todos. Akashiro, que durante todo el tiempo había mirado a su prima, comprendiendo por una vez el porque era así, intentó consolarla un poco echándole el brazo por los hombros, pero la bastarda la apartó bruscamente.

Una vez todos hubieron salido, el Hokage se levantó y, apoyándose contra la pared, murmuró:

-Los Akatsuki dando problemas de nuevo...

_**Fin de la tercera saga**_

_**Ningyo: **_Significa "Muñeca" .

_**Sunako: **_"Niña arena" .

_**Ameko:**_ "Niña lluvia" .

_**Amaiko:**_ "Niña dulce" .

_**Kareshi:**_ "Pareja" .

_**Mamoru:**_ "Amor protector" .

_**Mogura:**_ "Topo"

_**Ankoku Shinkei:**_ "Pena de muerte oscura" . Otra tecnica propia de Nikuyami. Todo lo que pueda decir de ella será Spoiler de este fic.


End file.
